Accident
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: WARNING YAOI: Kaito is a detective and Len is a boy abandoned on the streets. Kaito accidently saves Len from a bunch of thugs and Len is forever in debt for him. Kaito finds that Len is physically weak and he has to always protect Len...always...(I suck a summaries :3) Kaito x Len, Len x Kaito LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Characters

This is a random story that I did in a RP. I just edited it a bit…okay a lot XD It's a random story but it's long and has chapters!

Warning: contains Yaoi  
**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used in this. All rights go to their owners**

* * *

Characters:

Len Kagamine- A boy who was a victim of child abuse and was abandoned on the streets at six years old. Is pretty shy around new people.

Kaito Shion- A detective working for an organisation. Very good at fighting and bad at keeping his temper in check.

Miku Hatsune- Kaito's partner in work. Has no 'love' interest in him at all and is a serious, hard working girl.

Gakupo Kamui- The head of Japanese police force. Kaito's boss.

Yuuma VY2- Gakupo's partner.

Rin- Len's first crush when he lived on the streets. His only friend as she ran away from home. Is talented at music so at 13, she left him to become a singer. (Mentioned character)

Oliver English- Rin's boyfriend. (Mentioned character)

Meiko Sakine- Len's mother who was a prostitute and only abused Len because he wasn't a planned child like her first son.

Dell Yowane- Len's father who only cared about his work. Abused Len because he only wanted one child as two was too much trouble.

Akaito- Len's older brother who hated him and also abused him too. He ran away from home when he turned nine to be away from Len.

* * *

_These are just the 'main' characters. It's a story I'm thinking of starting. _


	2. The accident itself

_**I shall repeat again, I did this as a RP so it wasn't just me who made this up although I edited it…a lot!**_

* * *

Kaito Shion was a 21 year old detective working for the Japanese police force. Their aim at that moment was to locate a drug scandal held by a man named Mikuo Hatsune. He was on the move for a while but that night was the night they were gonna catch him. Kaito couldn't help but feel sorry for his detective partner, Miku Hatsune, though. She was related to Mikuo and shooting him down was gonna be hard for her. Still, she was serious about her job despite only being 16 years old. She was one of the youngest detectives ever to join but she was so good at what she did.

The car Kaito was in was driven by Yuuma VY2 who was the detectives 'love' partner. They tried to deny the fact so many times that they were together but the more they did, the more obvious it was too them.

"Stop!" Kaito snapped at Yuuma as the car screeched to a halt. Miku loaded a gun and passed it to Kaito. Kaito nodded and stepped out of the car and cut across the road.

"Kaito, I'm gonna go round the back, you cut through the front of that bar!" She explained, pointing to what was supposed to be a bar but looked more like a dump. They pinpointed the location Mikuo was in and it was the dump. Kaito nodded and cautiously walked into the bar and looked around. He hid his gun in his large jacket so he didn't cause attention to himself (But having bright blue hair was a little difficult.)

"What a drag!" He said to Miku before they parted ways. Miku scowled at him.  
"This is punishment for you. Something tedious and boring to get you back on track. Honestly, interrogating somebody is not holding the one and only Luka Megurine over a building. She is a master of escape and guess what? She escaped. You were lucky that Gumi was in the area or you would've definitely lost your job, Bakaito!" She rambled on before leaving Kaito to his work.

"I WON'T DO ANYTHING RASH!" Kaito yelled at Miku as she waved him off and ran round the back of the bar.

- As Kaito was living a life in luxury, Len Kagamine was living out on the streets, completely alone. He was a poor, abandoned boy that nobody bothered to look twice at. Well, there were the few thugs who used Len's shyness to their advantage. Len was raped on countless occasions. His body was completely covered by bruises and cuts. He was skinny and was in need of a good meal. He just needed some care as he never got that. His parents were horrible people. They abused him in awful ways and abandoned him when he was six years old, forcing him to take care of himself.

He had been out on the street 8 years of his life which was over half. His mother was a prostitute and a heavy drinker and his father was a workaholic. It all paid off when Len was accidently born. Abortions where expensive to get and illegal so they simply couldn't get one. His brother, Akaito, was planned out and was favourited by far unlike Len.

"Hey, boy!" A group of thugs approached Len. Len was by the same pub Kaito just entered. He was sleeping there for the time being as he had nowhere to go to for the time being. Len snapped out of his trail of thought to look at the boys.

"We wanna word with you!" They went on saying before the first boy grabbed Len's neck causing a squeal to part from Len's mouth. The second man smirked at Len before pinning him up against the wall with the other man still holding his neck.

"I had an unsatisfactory result last time, so, I'm gonna try again!" He sneered as he slowly put his dirty hand down Len's pants, reaching for his member.

Len tried to get him off but it was no use. He began kicking the air and trying to shake the guy off of him but he gripped tighter making Len choke.

"S-stop…help!" Len tried to yell but his throat was being crushed too hard that he was physically unable to get his words out of him. The man sneered again as he punched Len's face multiple times. Len yelled out in pain as the hand grasped tighter and tighter.

Kaito went outside to meet Miku when he couldn't find Mikuo inside anywhere. Miku was taking her time. Kaito waited silently before he heard a lot of voices coming from the ally next to him. None of the voices sounded familiar so he chose to ignore it and keep waiting for his partner. The voices got louder before a scream was heard. Kaito could no longer ignore the voices as he went to the alley and saw a load of thugs attacking a child.

"Hey, let the kid go, now!" Kaito said in a dark voice he had that usually meant danger. He couldn't watch a load of bandits attack a younger boy. It sickened him in the stomach to watch the vulgar display in front of him. The third man in the group turned around and faced Kaito. He looked him in the eyes.

"Make us! You're just a punk!" He snarled at Kaito. The thugs weren't going to let some 'idiot' ruin their time. Kaito smirked at the lot of them.

"A punk? Hmm, interesting!" He claimed. He was annoyed out of his head and needed to let out some steam. He brought his right fist back and took a step back before giving a hard knock to the man's jaw, knocking out several teeth in the process. The other thugs were distracted by Kaito's skill that Kaito was easily able to attack them and make them go running.

-  
Len watched in shock. He never saw such skill before. It was amazing. The man was able to stop the thugs having their 'fun' on Len as he tried to defend himself and failing at it miserably. Len was speechless he had no idea what to say or even how to begin thanking the man. He thought for a few seconds before-

What if the man was exactly like the others. He was able to beat them up without a sweat but what if he only did that for his own benefit just so he could get to Len and have his own fun on him too? Len kept his guard up as he backed into the wall. He wouldn't know what to do if he was attacked again though. He wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Len stood, petrified to the spot. He was flabbergasted and trembling. He couldn't stop trembling. It wasn't because he was cold but it was because he was scared.

"T-Thank you!" Len finally had the guts to say as he choked up the words.

After taking care of the thugs, Kaito checked his surroundings. It would've been bad if he had a surprise attack from somebody. When he saw nobody but Len around him, he turned his attention back to Len.

"Don't mention it. Bastards like them deserve to be locked up for all I could care!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice as he remembered what they did to the child in front of him. He then tried to give the child a smile to calm him down but that failed when he realised Len was trembling quite violently. Trembling had many different meanings. The boy could be cold, he could be under the influence of drugs or he could be terrified.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'm a cop! My name is Detective Shion Kaito." He showed the boy his badge for proof. He then slowly approached the younger male.

* * *

_That's the first PROPER chapter. I did this as a RP originally so that's why it's sectioned so many times :3 Please review and tell me how to improve or what you think etc._


	3. His kind hospitality

_Here is the next chapter as said!_

* * *

Len stared in awe at the person standing in front of him. He was strong and kind. That was only a first impression of him though.

"I-I'm Len Kagamine." He managed to say although he was still violently trembling. Mainly from shock, it wasn't everyday a random guy beats up a load of thugs in a swift move. Flashing images passed through the boys head as he felt dizzy. He had to lean onto something to stop himself from collapsing.

"It's nice to meet you, Len, but we need to go to somewhere more private to talk." Kaito said as he tried his best to comfort the boy. He spoke slowly and softly with the training he used as a cop to calm down scared people. It would be bad if Len felt claustrophobic and fought back. He could take him down in seconds but he didn't want to injure the boy.

Len was fourteen years old while Kaito was twenty one. Len wasn't very tall for his age and he looked much younger than his age. His voice hadn't broken yet so he sounded pretty girly. Kaito was the opposite however. He was pretty tall and had a deep, gentle voice as he spoke. He was pretty masculine and very slim and fit.

Len still felt awfully dizzy. He couldn't quite hear the words Kaito was saying. He took a few deep breaths but it only made him feel worse. Soon, Len collapsed unconscious onto the floor with a bang that followed as he hit his head on the concrete.

"Wait!" Kaito was surprised when the boy suddenly collapsed. He knelt down to look at the younger male. He was awfully pale and the dirtiness of his clothes suggested he had been on the streets for a while. He couldn't believe that the kid had to be forced to live on the streets. He was only a child. He picked the boy up bridal style and took him out of the lane. He found a cab that was parked on the street and quickly got Len and himself into it. Kaito thought about taking Len to the hospital but decided it would be a bad idea as he knew nothing about Len and couldn't tell them anything. He directed the cab back to his place where he could take better care of him there. Kaito quickly got his phone out and texted Miku to tell her what happened exactly and told her to continue the investigation without him.

A few long, immense hours went by. Len was lying on the detectives couch. He slowly flickered his eyes opened as he scanned the environment he was in. He wasn't outside He was in a small, cosy house wrapped in a blanket with the fire on next to him. Len shot up from his slumber and looked around.

"H-Hello?" He quietly called out.  
"Hey, I'm in here." Kaito called through. He was over the stove, cooking a ready-made curry for the both of them. "You fainted on me so I couldn't leave you there." He exclaimed as he added a sauce to the sizzling food. "I hope you don't mind instant curry. It's the only thing I can make." He said with a sigh at the end.

"I-I don't mind." Len shyly spoke. He was actually glad to have curry. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal; he always had to rummage around in bins to find food or full-fill people's 'needs' to get a tiny bit of water. It was hard for Len to even breathe before.

Len's stomach began growling loudly that made him hold it. He was starving and thirsty. For about a week, he couldn't eat or drink properly and that was probably a reason why he collapsed. Len began thinking again. After this, was Kaito going to kick him back on the streets again where he belonged? What was going to happen to him? Will he have to work?

"Food's ready." Kaito announced as he turned the stove off. He took out some plates and shared the food out between the two; giving some extra rice to Len as he probably needed it. Kaito didn't know what plans he had for Len. He didn't want to leave him on the streets and taking to an orphanage or shelter seemed like a bad idea as well. Kaito thought for a second and decided that Len could stay in the guest bedroom until he got back on his feet. Kaito was busy with work and letting Len stay in the guest room wouldn't interfere with his work in the slightest.

"Here." Kaito placed the food on the table next to the couch. He passed Len some silverware before Len grabbed the plate next to him, looking at it in awe. He passed a bottle of water to Len as well and sat on the chair next to Len. He stared at him in amazement and would get some information out of the skinny blond after he ate.

Len tried to stick to basic table manners that his mother taught. When he was little, if he slipped up on his manners, his mother usually beaten him to a bloody pulp. He took one small mouthful. The food was delicious to him. The best food he had ever tasted as he was used to dustbin dinners or some bread occasionally. He loved the food so much that he didn't notice but with each mouthful, his pace was quickening. He couldn't help it; he was just too hungry to notice.

After finishing his meal, Len looked at Kaito to thank him who he saw was staring back. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. Len was in fact, a bi-sexual. He liked both men and woman (Although liking men was forced at first) but most women assumed Len was female and left him. People who knew what his sexuality was often beat him because of it. Len didn't do anything wrong yet he was always getting beaten up for different things every day.

Kaito couldn't help but to smile when he watched Len ate. He could see him better now as it was fairly light inside. He saw that he was pretty feminine and had to admit he was cute, with his short frame, blond hair tied back and big blue eyes. He then began to frown when he saw Len beginning to shovel his food down his throat like a starving man, which he was indeed. Kaito's job meant he had to see people in bad states and it was sickening seeing a kid in the state Len was in. He didn't like the idea he had to endure being constantly taken advantage off because he lived on the streets.

Kaito went a little red faced when noticed Len staring back at him. He looked slightly away so he didn't seem like a paedophile.

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay in the guest bedroom. Of course, it can't be permanent as my work partners would think I'm a paedophile letting some ten-year-old kid living with me." Kaito offered, looking back at Len, not knowing what his actual age was. Len blushed even harder before an anger vein appeared on his head as he was mistaken for being a 10-year-old boy.

"T-thank you but I'm not ten years old. I'm actually fourteen turning fifteen in two months." He said with an embarrassed look on his face. Nobody really believed him when he said he was fourteen. They would laugh at him and call him a liar and that he was just trying to get away with stuff although he never lied as he was bad at it.

"You are? Oh, sorry. I guess looking young is a good thing." Kaito awkwardly said with an embarrassed look on his face. He couldn't believe he had to be corrected on something so lame.

"I think now you had some food, it may be best to have a bath." Kaito suggested to Len. "I have some clothes you can wear for the night that may be able to fit you." He said as he took his coat and scarf of him.

Len couldn't see all of Kaito due to his coat and scarf and now he had removed it, he couldn't believe how good looking he actually was. "Y-Yes I would like to have a bath." He said. He was only used to bathing in rivers which were freezing cold. The last warm bath he had was when his father tried to drown him by putting his head under the water. Len was overwhelmed by the man's hospitality.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter isn't much but the next chapter will be better, I promise!_


	4. The scars of his body

_Sorry for the wait, I was at school XD_

* * *

Kaito took the boys hand. "Then follow me." He said as he pulled the younger male behind him. Kaito wasn't usually 'nice' to people (in fact, he was an ass) but he couldn't help but to out of his way to help Len. He knew it was out of his character to care for him so much but he just couldn't help it. It hurt him to see him in the state he was in.

Kaito turned the bathtub on and the water instantly began running. He tested the temperature every so often to check that it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"It should be full in a minute." Kaito assured as he faced Len, looking deep into his big, blue eyes. "I guess you'd like your privacy then unless you need something else?" Kaito asked making the both of them blush slightly. Usually, Kaito didn't mind seeing men naked (Being bi-sexual himself) but imagining seeing the blond naked made the blood rush too his head.

"W-what's privacy?" Len asked, not getting any of it since the day he was born. He looked at Kaito's eyes. He never realised how beautiful his dark blue eyes were. Kaito was truly a handsome man.

"Err it means to err be free of intrusion and have space I guess. I dunno how to put it into words." He explained whilst rubbing his head. Len just nodded at his explanation.

When the bath was full, Kaito turned the taps of and checked the temperature a final time before nodding to himself. "Okay, it's ready to use." He said with a smile. Len nodded and took three steps towards the tub before stopping. The memory of his father trying to drown him came back. He instantly began trembling again. He just couldn't stand the memory anymore. Kaito began feeling sorry for the boy again. He slowly pulled him into a warm, comforting embrace so he didn't scare him in any way.

"Nothing's going to get you here." Kaito spoke slow, comforting words to Len as he definitely needed it. He had no idea what kind of life he had to endure before. All he knew was that Len lived out on the streets and probably got taken advantage of. What Kaito didn't know was that pretty much, most of Len's body was covered in bruises and cuts. One bad scar was on his left shoulder from when his brother stabbed him, attempting to kill him. Len endured a lot of pain and suffering.

"I-I'm scared b-because when I was f-five, my f-f-father tried to d-drown me…" Len finally admitted. Maybe, just maybe, he could tell Kaito everything. He savoured the hug and nuzzled into the man's chest. He was never hugged like that before and Kaito was really warm and he kept the cold Len warm and comfortable.

'_So Len was a victim of child abuse? Explains a lot!'_ Kaito thought to himself as he comforted Len. '_Abused, abandoned, taken advantage of. Len has dealt with a lot more hardships than I ever did!' _Kaito kept his arms around the younger male as he trembled, wanting to find a way to comfort him.

"I can stay in here with you whilst you take your bath if you want? Or if you're still scared, we can just get you cleaned with a damp towel." Kaito said thinking of ways he could be helpful in a way. Len just shook his head. He didn't many Kaito to see him naked. The mere thought made him blush bright red.

"N-No thanks! I need to f-face my fears like an a-adult!" Len said as he grew more and more red. Kaito smiled at the sudden increase of confidence in the younger male. He ruffled Len's hair and chuckled. "That's good to hear but I will just be in the next room if you need me." He added. He then left Len alone in the bathroom as he went to find him some clothes. Len shut the door then turned to the bathtub and took a deep breath.

'_You can do this, Len!' _Len repeated those simple words over and over again, hoping he convinced himself otherwise. He then began to slowly strip and then he took one step into the tub. Len's face turned into a smile. It felt so warm. He then slowly sat down but some of his wounds began to sting. He let out a gasp of pain but then covered his mouth. He didn't want Kaito knocking.

Kaito was searching for some clothes for Len when he heard him squeal. He knocked on the door to check up on him. "Are you okay in there Len?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Len jumped too the sound of Kaito's voice. He bit his lip so no sounds could escape and he forced himself too speak.

"Y-yeah. I hit my err l-leg, that's all." He lied so he didn't worry Kaito or anything. Kaito nodded and walked away. "Okay, if you say so, Len." He said, clearly not buying his lie but wanting to give the boy some privacy. He would be a bad detective if he fell for some lame lies like the one Len claimed. He just shook it off as nothing unless he shrieked again then he would charge in.

"You're clothes are outside the bathroom door." Kaito called through as he placed a shirt and pants outside the door. "Thank you." Len called through to Kaito.

Kaito thought and compared his life to Len's. He was never abused as a child but he was a bit of an ass. He started gangs in the middle of school and he used to beat up people that were in sight. It led to several scars on his own body as he didn't win all fights. Kaito was heir to a rich family and all the money, glamour, statuses etc messed with his head slightly. It wasn't until he was 16 when he decided to become a detective. But he never really grew out of his habit of beating people up. He just limited it so he wasn't beating up innocent people like he once did.

Len finally finished in the bath. He was cleaned and now fully dressed once he found his clothes outside the door. He then walked into Kaito's room. "Urm, t-thank you for the clothes." He shyly spoke. They were a bit big for him so the trouser legs dragged along the ground and the shirt hung loosely off one shoulder. His hair was still down as Len didn't get the chance to put it back up again. Kaito couldn't stop thinking about how adorable he was. But Kaito's expression faded when he laid eyes on the scar on Len's left shoulder from which he got from his brother. The shirt revealed it as it was too long for him. Len noticed him staring at the scar so he pulled the shirt up so he covered the scar completely. Kaito realised he was staring so he quickly looked at something else.

"You're very welcome for the clothes." Kaito said, flashing a quick smile at the boy. He knew Len probably needed new clothes so he planned to take him out the next day.

"I guess now I should show you where you will be sleeping tonight." Kaito said, trying to act natural as he showed Len the way to the guest room. He slowly opened the small door to the room as it creaked open. Len stepped into the room. It had been so long since he slept on a proper bed. He went over to it and lied down on it.

"Oh, you know how I said that you can't stay here permanently, well, I didn't mean for you to rush out straight away. Take all the time you need to get back on your feet." Kaito said, actually implying him to stay with him permanently. However, Len had already fallen asleep. It had been a busy day for him and it eventually paid off. Kaito looked over at him and smiled to himself. His sleeping face, the way his chest rose up and down with each breath, Len was really the cutest boy Kaito had ever met. He slowly raised the covers over him so he didn't wake him and crept out of the room as silent as a dormouse. Len needed a good night sleep.

* * *

_VEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thanks for your support guys, the next chapter will be released when I'm not ill bT_Td_


	5. A first 'date'

_Here is the next chapter! I apologise now as it is short but it's leading onto the next chapter which will be MUCH better dT_Tb_

* * *

Kaito had to wake up early the next morning due to work. His alarm rang which was 'ah, it's a wonderful cats life'. The alarm probably woke the whole street up from how load it was playing. Kaito jumped out of his skin as he threw the phone to the ground with a panicked expression on his face.

'_Shoot, I hope Len didn't hear!' _Kaito thought to himself before a small figure appeared at the doorframe. Len rubbed his eyes and yawned as he looked at Kaito with droopy eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked with a hint of happiness in his voice, happy to be in a house rather than a bin; they were the only thing to keep him warm in the winters. Kaito walked over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's about 6:45. I have to get up for work but you can go back to sleep if you want." Kaito replied to his question with a questionable grin on his face. Len shook his head.  
"I'm not tired now!" He said as he pouted like a child, annoyed at how Kaito assumed he would still be tired. Kaito chuckled and kept thinking about how adorable he was when he was annoyed.

"Okay, then let's get some breakfast." He offered as he grasped the boy's hand, pulling him down the stairs. He went over to the kitchen whilst Len looked at some books on the book case in the living room. He pulled one of them out and looked at all the different symbols on the page. Kaito walked back through and saw him looking at the book.

"Urm, K-Kaito, how do I read this?" Len timidly questioned. Kaito looked at him thoughtfully. _  
'So he's illiterate? I guess it makes sense as nobody really taught him anything.' _Kaito told himself as he stared at Len's confused expression. He hauled Len to the table where he bought out the ink.

"Well, I guess that every letter has a symbol…" Kaito had no idea where to begin. He never taught anybody how to read before. He quickly wrote the symbol for the letter 'A' down and showed it to Len. "Every letter has a symbol and together they make words. But Kanji is a little confusing…Tell you what, on my way home from work tonight, I'll pick up some books to help you?" Kaito offered as he didn't know how to teach Kanji to an illiterate. Better yet, Kaito had a better idea.

"Hey, Len. How about we go out for dinner tonight? I can buy you some new clothes afterwards. How does that sound?" He asked, hoping to sound appealing rather than sounding even more like a paedophile. Too his surprise, Len agreed.

"If you don't mind then yes please!" He said with a huge, cute grin on his face as he bounced up and down. Kaito had to stop him from bouncing to high but he was glad that Len accepted; he would be able to go to work in a good mood which never seemed too happen.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up after work then!" He said with a huge beam on his face as he waved at Len. '_I mustn't let myself get too attached to the boy, but…'_ Kaito told himself over and over that he couldn't get too close to Len as it would all end in tears. He didn't want to think of seeing Len cry. He was too much of an angel to cry. Kaito started the engine and speeded his way to work.

The day went by slowly. Kaito just wanted it to end desperately so he could go back and see Len. He couldn't wait to have dinner with him and go shopping with Len afterwards. He could see him try many different clothes and look at many different shoes. He wanted the evening to be all about Len. He deserved it after all as he was rejected all his life. He could do with some attention.

"Detective Shion, you are free to leave." Gakupo Kamui ordered. He was Kaito's boss and was actually a peaceful man. He had long purple hair which was always tied back into a pony-tail. His eyes were narrow but a lively purple colour. He stood out from a mile away but nobody actually knew he was the head of the Japanese police. It was mainly because he was so young. He was 28 years old and became the head when he was 22. He met Yuuma when he was doing work experience with them when he was only 15 years old.

"Thank you sir." Kaito bowed respectfully then left the premises. He hopped into his car and drove off back to his home to meet Len there.

"Hey, Len, I'm home!" He greeted as he stepped through the door. Len hopped down the stairs and saw Kaito at the door.

"Welcome home, Kaito!" He said as he hugged the older male, pleased he was home. Kaito blushed slightly when he was hugged but then hugged the boy back. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he picked up his wallet. Len nodded his head and so, the two males left.

Kaito drove in his fancy Ferrari for about five minutes before arriving at his favourite restaurant. It was a hearty, Italian restaurant and was a cosy place on the inside but was crowded with people.

"This is one of my favourite places to eat!" He said before realising he didn't make any breakfast for Len. "Ohhhh shit! I'm so sorry! I forgot to make you breakfast this morning!" He began panicking before he felt a re-assuring hand on his shoulder. "Ne, it's okay. I made my own breakfast anyway. I do know how to cook, it's the only thing I can do!" Len said, feeling a little smug about it. Kaito felt a little better when the younger male assured him. "Really? I didn't know that!" He ruffled the boy's hair before taking the boy inside.

Len looked around. It was pretty cosy on the inside too with candles on every table but it was crowded and Len didn't like crowded places and also **they **were there…

* * *

_I am soooo sorry it's so short! I'm leading onto a big chapter. Expect some action in the next chapter! It will be out tomorrow! Until then, I have to sleep and I have school XD_


	6. The rowdy youths

_Okay, time for some action XD_

* * *

Kaito pulled Len through the big crowd of people. Len couldn't help but feel a little bit afraid. Sure, he was safe with Kaito but he wasn't used to such big crowds as he spent his life isolated from everybody. He began to shiver slightly. Kaito looked down at the boy and noticed something was off. He held him close and looked around for a quiet, secluded spot in the restaurant.

"It's okay." Kaito reassured him as he found a seat at the back of the place. Kaito held the chair out for Len as he sat down onto it and fidgeting where he sat. He was uneasy about the whole thing. He never sat in big crowds or even ate out before with somebody. It was a new experience for him. Kaito rubbed his hand onto Len's lap in a comforting way (In a non-sexual way :3)

"Len, seriously, it's okay! Look into my eyes! I'm telling you, nothing here can hurt you." Kaito sternly said. Len stared into Kaito's eyes. The two males stared into each other's eyes for a while, enjoying the moment before a waitress with pink hair came round. She coughed three times to get their attention and tapped her pain against the paper.

"Hello, I'm Luka Megurine and I'll be your waitress for the evening." Luka said with a dull voice as if she didn't want to be there…which was probably true. Len blushed red and looked at the menu, looking at all the pictures on it and deciding what looked nice.

"Kaito, what does this say?" He pointed to a pasta dish. Kaito smiled and told him.  
"It says pasta. I presume you want this then?" Len nodded with a huge grin on his face.  
"Okay then, I'll have the Spaghetti alla puttanesca and he'll have the pasta. Can we order two cokes too?" Kaito ordered as Luka sighed. She nodded and put the orders on a slip of paper before going off the kitchen, handing the paper to the cooks.

A group of rowdy youths were also in the restaurant. Kaito recognised them instantly. They were the men from the night before, the ones Kaito had beaten up plus two other guys. Kaito didn't want Len too notice them so he kept his vision fixated on him.

"So….friends?" Kaito asked before face palming himself. '_WHAT WAS THAT YOU BAKAITO?!' _Len gave off a confused look. "Huh? Do you mean have I got any?" Kaito nodded. He couldn't be Len's only friend…right?

"Well, apart from you, I don't have any. But when I was ten, I met a girl named Rin. She was really nice and pretty. Her hair was in a similar style too mine, just longer and she had a pretty bow in her hair. She ran away from home as her parents didn't allow her to do what she wanted in her life so she got sick of it all. We were best friends as we both had a lot of common with each other. I had a huge crush on her but she left when we were thirteen." Len sighed sadly. "She was a talented singer so she left and became a famous singer. I heard somewhere she got herself a boyfriend named Oliver English or something. I'm not sure; it has been over a year." He said as Kaito began feeling a little jealous.

"Do you still like her now?" Kaito asked but Len started giggling. He sussed him out and knew he was jealous. "There's no need to be jealous. I've moved on, it would just be nice to still be friends." He assured as Kaito sighed in relief. Len suddenly bolted up from his seat receiving a questioning look from Kaito.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." He said before leaving. Kaito chuckled too himself and laughed at how he got so paranoid and jealous over literally nothing.

Len was washing his hands when the rowdy youths entered the premises. Len recognised them as the men from the other night plus two extras. He kept his head down and hoped they didn't recognise him as he was a lot tidier and cleaner than the other night, however, they still knew it was him.

"Oi, kid, we like to finish what we started." The first man claimed. Len looked worryingly at the men and preyed he could escape with his life. The third man grabbed Len's arms and smashed him up against the wall. Len squealed in pain and the fourth man coved his mouth so he didn't make any further noise. Len began kicking and squealing but the men just held him tighter.

"Prepare yourself." The first man sneered as the other men laughed with him. Len's eyes widened in terror. He didn't want to be raped again. He was sick of it and he couldn't call for Kaito to come and rescue him. He was in a mess that he couldn't get out off.

The first man then pressed their two crotches together. Len could feel the bulge of his 'sex attempt'. He was terrified. The fifth and fourth man went over to Len and began biting him all over his body. Len let out a shriek of pain as his neck began bleeding. He knew he couldn't get out of this one.

Kaito sat at the table in anticipation. Len was taking an awful long time and a sinking feeling was in his stomach. Could he had scared Len off so much by taking him to the restaurant that he ran away? Kaito wanted to check up on him but thought that the boy should at least have his privacy. The drinks came to the table and Kaito began sipping his drink and waited for Len to return however he still didn't. Kaito knew something was wrong. He then noticed that the rowdy youths were nowhere to be seen. He then knew that they had something to do with Len taking so long. He bolted off his seat and dashed to the male bathroom.

"Hahahaha! You have such a sensitive body!" The first man said as he put his hand down Len's pants and rubbed his hardened member. It wasn't Len's fault he became like that; it was a natural, biological response. Len's eyes began to water as tears streamed down his face. The third man hit the boy across the face sending Len to the ground. He wiped the blood and looked up at the men who had gathered themselves around the boy. The first man pushed him to the floor and gathered himself over him. He then touched him more as the second man covered his mouth again.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kaito bellowed as he stood at the door frame. Len looked at him from the floor and felt ashamed from the position he was in. Len looked at the older man with big eyes full of terror. He felt ashamed for Kaito to see him like that but at the same time, he felt relieved for him to rescue him. The third man walked up to him.

"Oh, it's the punk from the other night. Now seeing you in the light, you're barely an adult! How old are you? 20? 21?" The other four men began laughing hysterically. Kaito lost his nerve and instantly began beating the man to the ground. He gave him a swift, hard punch causing the other men to hold Kaito back. The first and fourth man cracked their knuckles and necks before punching Kaito's stomach and face. Kaito gagged and coughed up blood. However, he smirked it off.

"You call that a punch?" Kaito sneered.

* * *

_Ha, ha, I'm gonna make you wait for the next chapter coz I'm hard like that XD. Well, I hoped you like this chapter; the story should only get better. Next chapter, you learn more about Kaito's past life._


	7. You are not alone

_Sorry it took so long to update *bows*_

* * *

The men snarled at Kaito as one of them landed a proper punch onto his ribs and two punched his face. It was too much for Len too watch. Too many bad images went through his head. He didn't want Kaito to get hurt for Len's sake. Or worse, what if he died? Len didn't know what he would do without Kaito there to help or guide him. His stomach churned as he threw up. He coughed and wiped his mouth before looking up at Kaito with big, teary eyes.

"KAITO!" He yelled as he saw Kaito struggling to fight the men he had on him. Len went over to one of the thugs and pulled their arm, forcing them back but getting a slap across the face as gratitude. Len fell to his knees again and fell in utter defeat. He felt completely and utterly useless.

Kaito stumbled into the sink behind him as he was hit and kicked harder. Blood was running down his face and he could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The second man held him down. Kaito smirked at him and spat blood in his face getting a well-earned punch in return.

"That kinda hurt, bastard!" Kaito laughed as he kicked the guy back and charged towards him, sending them both to the ground. He attacked him mercilessly until he lay unconscious. The other men were able to be put down easily due to the fact they were shaken up so much.

Len was out of breath and he looked up at Kaito who was stood in the middle of a load of blooded bodies with a smile on his face. Len had to take deep breaths to calm himself down as he shut his eyes. He felt somebody ruffle his hair as he opened his eyes, seeing Kaito back to his normal state.

"Kaito?" Len questioned as he looked deep into his eyes. Kaito smiled a proper, warm smile at Len. "Len…I'm sorry you had to see that…" He looked at the ground. He knew that Len was about to cry and he couldn't help but to blame himself for it. Len then lost it and burst into tears before Kaito's eyes.

Kaito held the crying boy close to him, protecting him from the outside world. "Hey now, it's going to be okay!" He reassured as he stroked his hair. He loved the feel of his soft, silky hair and the smell of shampoo that went through it. He then pulled him back and closely examined that his head was bleeding. He threw his fingers over the wound to try and stop it from bleeding any further as he stretched his arm and found a towel. He just about managed to reach the sink as he damped the cloth to put it over the boys head. He felt sorry for him, sincerely sorry. He didn't want him to get him involved in unnecessary fights that shouldn't concern him.

"I'm sorry, Len." Kaito said again as he sighed. He wanted to be there for Len whenever he needed somebody. He wanted Len to trust him but he completely lost it when he saw Len getting raped before his eyes. Len winced slightly when the damp cloth was placed on his head. He felt heartbroken inside and blamed himself for everything. He was truly sorry.

"I'M SO SORRY, KAITO!" Len burst into even more tears before as he clutched the man's shirt tightly. "Why do you have to be so kind too me? I can't do anything in return! I WAS USELESS! Why did you get hurt for my sake? Why did you do that, Kaito?" Len sobbed. Kaito kept quiet for a while and petted him gently.

"It's okay, Len. It's okay to let others protect you every so often." Kaito said slowly and softly to Len so he could understand his words. He didn't want Len to carry all of his burdens alone anymore. He had Kaito.

"I…I turned my back on a classmate once before and because of that, she tried to commit suicide…" Kaito began. He didn't like telling **that** story but he had no choice. He rubbed the boys back slowly in a comforting way. "And when I tried to get her to stop, do you know what happened?" Kaito carried on. Len looked at him with big, teary eyes. He shook his head as Kaito shut his eyes, lost in the memory. "She accidently stabbed me near my heart when I tried to stop her." He sighed as he took his shirt off, revealing his scar on his chest. Len gasped when he saw it and looked sadly to the floor as he took his own shirt off, revealing a scar on his left shoulder. Kaito went a little red faced when he saw the boy's chest, bare but then gasped when he saw Len's scar.

"My brother stabbed me when I was little and tried to kill me!" Len said in a hoarse voice. He really hated his brother.

Kaito gasped and touched the boys wound. "I became a detective so this wouldn't happen to anybody." He said as he felt his eyes tear up himself. Seeing Len in such a state made his so heartbroken. If only he knew Len before. He could've saved him. He wouldn't of had to endure the hardships alone. He hugged the boy even tighter, refusing to let him face the world he once lived in alone.

"You're not alone anymore." He whispered into Len's ears. Len looked at the man in front of him. He was speechless but he felt himself getting pulled away, back outside. Kaito explained to the people what had happened and they called the police. Kaito looked at Len and smiled.

"Ne, how about we go back to our meal?!" He asked, sweetly. Len nodded and then the two of them went back to their table and ate their meals.

"Len, I never told you a=everything about that gir-"  
"Stop." Len cut Kaito off. "You don't have to tell me. It's obviously something you hold dear to you. It will only hurt if you tell me and I don't want to cause you pain, Kaito. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll listen." Len assured as he smiled at the man. Kaito smiled to himself.

"Yes, thank you, Len."

* * *

_Uwwaaahhhh sorry it's so short. I've been so tired lately and I'm at school doing my mock trials after Easter so I've been revising. Just wanted to get the fight over with so sorry if it sucks. It will get better as I am on my holidays now ^.^_


	8. Beauty and the Beast

_Here is another chapter lol XD Next chapter should be better T_Tb_

* * *

Kaito was able to take Len shopping for clothes. He totally forgot about the work books as he was having so much fun with Len. He forgot about everything else in the world, including his past experience.

Kaito walked to his car carrying a load of clothes that he had bought Len. He didn't need to go back into work for anything so he just headed on home. He wanted to snuggle under a blanket with Len and watch a film…and have sex….._'IIIEEEEEEE GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" _Kaito bellowed in his head as he drove off, getting a questionable look from Len. Kaito just shook his hand making Len shrug his intuition off. Kaito then suddenly remembered that Len has probably never seen a movie before!

"Len, when we get home, let's watch a movie on the couch." Kaito offered. Len's eyes sparkled with joy.  
"Yay, I've never seen a movie before! What's it like?" Len asked; he was literally bouncing in his chair. He couldn't wait to see his first film ever. It had to be good.

"There are lots of different types of movies but basically you are watching and listening to a story being told to you on a screen, some have real people acting while others are drawings that have been put together in a way so they look like they are moving," Kaito explained though he knew it would be hard to describe without showing him. "Some are funny, some show lots of action, some even have lots of singing in them," he added. Len thought for a second.  
"What's Kaito's favorite film?" He asked curiously. Kaito put his finger to his lip and thought for a second.

"I like all sorts of different films. I have a secret soft spot for the Disney classic _Beauty and the Beast_. So maybe we can watch that?" Kaito suggested getting a nod of agreement from Len. Kaito smiled at him and pulled up in front of the house.

When the film was all set up, Kaito and Len snuggled under a blanket together on the couch. Kaito had shut the curtains and turned the light out. He had to fire lit as well so the atmosphere was very cosy. Len watched in awe at the cartoon before him. It was his first movie ever and he couldn't help but to smile. But he began to feel a little sleepy. He rested his head on Kaito's shoulder. His eyes were drooping and he was barely awake. Kaito couldn't help but to smile when he felt Len's head on his shoulder. He was a cute sight and his face was to die for. They continued watching the movie as the romance between Belle and the Beast grew and soon enough the classic song started and the ballroom scene started. Kaito couldn't help but peak over at Len to see his reaction.

Len was enjoying the film and found the music relaxing and soothing. He thought it was sweet how Belle fell in love with a beast as she basically thought that he wasn't really a beast. He found the whole film sweet and cute. It had a spectacular story line and the lyrics were really beautiful. Len snuggled up close to Kaito. He felt so at peace.

Len was so comfortable; he actually fell asleep on Kaito. He was so sleepy after having such a wonderful day with Kaito.

When the film had finished, Kaito finally noticed that Len was actually asleep. He smiled softly as he watched Len sleep. It was cute watching the boy sleep as his chest rose up then down then up again then down again. Kaito loved carefree moments like this. He knew he had work in the morning so he had to enjoy them while they lasted.

It was dark outside. The sun had fallen into a slumber and the moon was lighting up the sky. There were twinkling stars in the sky that night. An owl could be heard not too far away. A fox was out and scurrying for food. It was a peaceful night. At that point two days back, Len would be on a park bench or something trying to sleep in the cold. But that was no longer the case. He was warm and comfortable and he had Kaito. Two day ago, he wouldn't of even had known of his existence.

Len's posture for sleeping was 'cute.' His lips were red and they were parted slightly and his chest went up and down as he breathed. If you listened careful, you could hear his light breathing. His hand was near his face and he was close to Kaito.

Kaito was watching the news to be kept up to date with the world. Every so often, his attention shifted back to Len. Len was honestly the cutest thing in the world and he didn't realize how attached he was to the boy.

Kaito carefully shifted the arm Len was sleeping on so he was more comfortable. He shifted his own arms too so he could sit in a better position, with Len sleeping on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the blond. He could feel every breath Len took and soon, their breathing became synchronized. He started to doze off, and he couldn't help but think how happy he would be if he could come home from work to moments like these.

Len slept all the way through the night with Kaito as his pillow. He was so happy and comfy. He didn't want the moment to end. He didn't want Kaito to get up for work. He didn't want to go back to a normal life. He was so happy in the position he was in. He didn't want to wake up.

Len dreamed of the future. He dreamed of Kaito but his happy dream turned into a nightmare. He saw a wedding ring on his finger and then saw a child with him. Next to him stood a pregnant woman. Len couldn't help but feel upset. But he and Kaito weren't lovers. They were just friends. He was free to date whoever he wanted. He only met Kaito two days before and he was already claiming that he was his.

_'I'm horrible.'_ Len said in his dream.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short __**but next chapter should be some lemon**__ *pervy face* so stay tuned XD_


	9. The woman in Kaito's dream

**_Sorry if I promised you lemon…it's kinda leading on to one in this chapter but I know that next chapter will definitely have it. I can promise you that much _**_XD_

* * *

Kaito also had a dream about the future. His was a much happier dream though. It was a simple dream, coming home after a long day of work only to have Len waiting for him. Len was wearing a cute white apron with a pink heart in the centre and was cooking dinner. Their relationship was more than just friends in the dream though, and as the evening went on touches became kisses and they were heading to the bedroom...when Kaito's phone rang for his alarm.

Kaito yawned as he awoke from his slumber. He was still half asleep but looking down at Len, he couldn't complain although seeing the blond did make him remember his dream which made his face turn bright red.

Len awoke to the sound of Kaito's alarm as well. He yawned slightly and fixed his hair. "Huh? I-its morning already?!" He asked in a tired voice. Kaito nodded at him and ruffled his hair.  
"Yes it is sleepy head." He chuckled slightly. Len rubbed his eyes and yawned again.  
"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked Kaito. Len wasn't good at very much as he didn't possess many talents or skills but the one thing he was good at properly was cooking. He had to learn to cook food when he was living out on the street although the food wasn't fresh and didn't taste as nice as the curry he had the other night but it was good enough to keep him alive.

"Well, if you really want to then sure, go ahead. The pots and pans are in that cupboard under the sink and the food is on the shelf next to the oven." He said as he got up from the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower before work. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." He said as he walked towards the kitchen. Len followed him and grabbed an apron.

"Cute apron." Len joked as he put on the apron that Kaito had which was a plain white apron with a pink heart in the middle. He chuckled slightly as it was way out of character for Kaito to have such a girly apron.

"Shut up!" Kaito replied, lightly blushing. He didn't say 'shut up' in an angry way and wanted to get back at Len. "Besides, if I'm going to be cooked for by someone cute I might as well have a fitting apron for them…I mean….I'm just gonna take a shower now Hahaha…." Kaito said not realizing what he said until he said it and failing to recover afterwards. Walking out of the kitchen, Kaito went straight to his bathroom, hoping that a nice cool shower would help clear his mind from last night's dream.

Len was left totally confused and clueless. He wasn't quite sure what to say but he just shook of his head. He gathered the ingredients together and cooked something. Something implying something delicious and not a lump of burnt charcoal on a plate. He was talented at cooking after all but he worked extra hard as he was cooking for Kaito.

Once Len had made breakfast, he grabbed two plates and served it, placing it on the table ready for when Kaito got out of the shower.

Kaito spent a little longer in the shower than usual. He couldn't quite believe that he had basically flirted with Len. It was hard thinking straight when he woke up to basically what his dream was. He dried himself off as he got out of the shower as he went to get his clothes. As he fully got himself ready though his mind wandered to the dream last night as well as everything that had happened the last two days. He had never expected himself to get so attached to Len when he took the blond home but now he couldn't help but want his dream to eventually come true. And with the way Len acted around him, it seemed very likely the dream could become a reality.

"Everything smells delicious." Kaito complemented as he walked into the kitchen with a towel around his head. He went to get some coffee from the machine and then sat down. He said a quick thanks before taking his first bite.

"It's delicious!" He complemented as he took another bite, watching Len's mouth turn into a smile. "Really? You like it? I'm so glad." He said as he took a first bite too. He felt happy as it was one of the first times somebody complemented his cooking. It made him feel loved and joyful.

"It's not perfect as there wasn't a lot in but I'm glad you like it." Len bounced up and down, over joyed by the compliment.

"I do, it's great." Kaito reassured Len as he continued to eat his food. It was nice to have a decent breakfast in the morning instead of a cup of coffee in his system and perhaps some doughnuts he picked up on the way to work.

"And on top of that, you didn't have enough food to work with so I'll probably get some on the way home from work. Oh, I'll get your books today too." Kaito said as put the empty plate in the sink. He washed it for Len so he didn't have to do a lot of chores. "I have to go now though. I should be back between six and seven. I guess you can watch TV or something if you want to. Do you remember how to use the remote?" He asked Len. He nodded in response. "Yeah, I remember." He smiled at Kaito who smiled back at him.  
"Okay then, see you later." And with that, Kaito left.

By the time Kaito was done with work he was tired, but he still wanted to go get the books for Len. Miku escorted him to the shop and helped him pick out some good books for Len. As thanks, Kaito invited her round to meet Len as she wanted meet his so called 'pet'.

"Thanks for helping," Kaito said as he lead the way into his house for Miku, holding a bag full of books, paper, writing essentials, and some more food.

"No problem, after all if even you are willing to do so much for this kid it makes me want to help out," Miku said with a smile before she started to look around Kaito's house. "So where is your 'pet'...I mean Len?" she said correcting herself with a laugh.

Len was in his room, reading some of the Loveless books. He actually found them pretty interesting from the words he could read but he didn't know Kaito was into those kinds of books. Then again, he did have a white apron with a heart in the middle. Len heard the front door go so he ran down stairs to greet Kaito. "Welcome home, Kaito!" Len said overjoyed that he returned home.

Len then noticed Miku. He never met her before and at first felt a little shocked that Kaito bought a woman home. His dream came back to him but he hid his feelings with his smile which he was good at pulling off.

* * *

_Okay, definitely next chapter will have lemon, definitely!_


	10. My true feelings

_Okay, if you are expecting lemon, read the next chapter as this and the next chapter was originally one chapter but it was too long in the end -_-_

* * *

Kaito stood totally clueless to the situation he was in.  
"I guess introductions are of order. Miku this is Len, Len, this is my partner Miku Hatsune." Miku bowed at Len. "It's nice to meet you, Len. Kaito always talks about you at work." She said with a slight laugh at the end.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Miku." Len said, shaking her hand. He turned to Kaito who gave Len the bag of supplies. He smiled up at him. "I-I'll go practise with these now then." He then went off upstairs without even looking twice.

_'Who was she? Why is she so familiar with him?' _Len thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel a little upset by it all. _'Shut up, Len, they've known each other for a while!' _He tried to convince himself but it only made him feel for depressed.

Meanwhile, Kaito was stood in the hall, still totally clueless, even Miku understood the situation he was in. Kaito's head cooped over a bit as he looked at Miku.

"What do you think went wrong?" He questioned. Miku sighed and hit Kaito's head.  
"Bakaito! He's probably jealous." She rolled her eyes and stated was supposedly the obvious but Kaito's dumbfounded look said otherwise. "If what you said was right then you are probably one of the only people to care for him in his life, of course he is going to have a crush on you. Then, you introduce me as your **partner** instead of your **detective partner.** It's no wonder he feels a bit hurt! He's still so young and naïve, you're going to have to break the news to him…Kaito, are you listening?" She went on but Kaito was lost in his own little world as he looked at the stairs that Len just went up.

"You're right, I need to talk to him…I know you came all this way to see him but do you think we can see each other later?" Kaito replied, turning his attention back to Miku. She agreed to it and then finally left the house, shutting the door behind her.

Len quietly shut his door. He put the bag of books next to his bed and lay on his bed. He was thinking. Thinking about how much of an idiot he was. _'I'm an idiot for letting my emotions show like that! What went wrong? I'm usually great at hiding my emotions so how could I not in front of Kaito? I could in front of Rin and I had a crush on her!'_ Len kept thinking. He couldn't get his dream out of his head; seeing Kaito happily married with a child and another one on the way. However, Len couldn't help but think Kaito was the kind to dislike children. But he could be wrong, it had been two days after all and they were already so close. What about the future? What would happen then?

_'Why are they so close? Why me I...crying?'_ Len went on before noticing that his own thoughts made him cry. He needed to wipe his tears before Kaito could see. He cried before in front of Kaito but why was this different? He didn't want Kaito to see him cry this time.

As Kaito went up the stairs he kept thinking about what a 'Bakaito' he was. _'Why didn't I consider Len's feelings? I mean considering my own feelings and all it's not surprising he would have a crush on me,' _Kaito thought as he approached the bedroom and knocked on the door. Len jumped out of his skin when he heard the door knock. He didn't know how to respond to his knocking and he certainly didn't want to be seen crying again.

"Hey, Len, can we talk for a bit?" Kaito cautiously approached Len.  
"I-is it about dinner? I-I'm sorry that I didn't cook it." Len knew very well what the conversation was about. "It's not about dinner; you don't have to worry about that." He said whilst shaking his head. "I'm sorry I shocked you before. I'm used to being around Miku for so long that I never guessed what our relationship would look like from the outside perception." He went on as he scratched his head. Len still had the wrong idea of it and thought they really were dating. His tears began to stream more frequently.

((Sorry to interupt but may I suggest listening to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST.1 track-32 抑えきれない衝動 when you read this? It may help you imagine it XD just copy and paste the name into YouTube and you should find it if you want to listen to it ^.^b))

"I-I know…I-I'll make dinner now." He sobbed. Kaito began to feel guilty when he saw Len cry like that. "Hey now, don't cry!" Kaito said, lost for words, he wanted to cheer Len up desperately. He gently placed a hand on Len's shoulder though it had enough strength to hold him still if the other chose to fled. He bent down and ran a finger under Len's eyes to wipe some of the tears. He knew why he was sad and knew what he had to say to make it better, but it was difficult finding the right words. The right way to say he had the same feelings despite only knowing him for two days.

So instead, he slowly leaned in, capturing the younger male's lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

Len was shocked at first. He didn't expect Kaito to kiss him and feel the same way as him. He thought he had feelings for Miku even though Kaito reassured him. It felt strange. New. He was kissed countless times by thugs but this was different. He liked the feel of Kaito's lips on his.

Len had to break the kiss first. "T-then you're not marrying Miku? You didn't get her pregnant?" Len was bright red and his eyes were in shock. He was almost lost for words but managed to choke something up. He sat still and looked at Kaito's face to see his reaction. Kaito burst into laughter. "What? Married? Pregnant? What gave you that idea?" He clutched his sides from laughter but he knew Len was actually hurt by this thought but marrying Miku and having kids with her was just too funny for him.

"I'd much rather be with somebody as cute as you." Kaito reassured him as he bought him into another kiss, this one a bit deeper as he ran his tongue across the bottom of this soft red lips. And Len couldn't stop blushing. He didn't pull apart from this kiss. He wanted it too last forever. He loved the feel of Kaito's lips on his. He blushed when Kaito ran his tongue along his lip but it didn't feel disgusting like when the thugs did that kind of thing. It was...nice in simple terms. It was the same for Kaito. Like everything else about the blond, the blue haired man enjoyed kissing him. The age difference, the small time they had known each other, nothing really mattered at that point. Len was there and made him much happier in his life and he wanted to be with him forever.

* * *

_Lemon next chapter as this and the next chapter was originally one chapter but it was too long so I had to shorten it :/_


	11. A physical expression of love

_And you thought this chapter is long...imagine this plus the last chapter -_-_

* * *

Kaito slipped his tongue into Len's mouth, exploring his mouth before lapping at the others tongue. He wrapped his arm around Len as he pulled him closer into his chest. He knew he had to be gentle with Len but seeing him just there, he was having trouble not stopping himself.

Len had his mouth open slightly for Kaito. He was still pretty shy with this kind of thing but as long as it was Kaito. His face was bright red as he had Kaito's tongue in his mouth but it wasn't disgusting but…pleasurable.

Kaito let out a soft moan as the two continued to kiss each other. Closing his eyes as he continued to rub his tongue against Len's sensually. But he didn't want this just to be pleasurable for himself. Len had probably been used so many times for sex; he wanted to make this about Len.

As he finally parted from the kiss, Kaito breathed deeply. "Let's sit down," He suggested, tone slightly husky as he lead Len to the bed, where he sat down. Lightly pulling Len down so he was straddling him. "Tell me whatever you want me to do..." Kaito purred as his mouth was placed near Len's neck. Trailing kisses and licks all down Len's milky white skin. Len also let small moans escape him when he was kissed everywhere. His face was red from embarrassment and he was still able to put a smile on his face.

"Ne, Kaito isn't scary so, as long as it's you, I don't mind." He spoke his true feelings out.  
"I'll keep going then." Kaito said between kisses. He ran his hand gently down Len's sides before he started to take the blonds shirt off, not wanting to hurt him too much by accidently pressing against one of his bruises or scars. Once the male's shirt was off, he let his eyes wander down Len's thin, delicate frame. It still pained him to see all of the marks of Len's past but it only made Kaito want to be there for him more.

Leaning down, Kaito placed a delicate kiss on one of the now revealed soft, pink nipples. He then placed it in his mouth, licking and teasing it while he started to rub its twin between his fingers. His other hand was still slipped around Len's waist.

Len's right hand was entangled in Kaito's blue hair and his other hand had a hard grip on the male's shirt. He arched his back upwards and let another moan escape him. "K-Kaito..." Len moaned his name out. He never knew pleasure like this before in his life. His arousal only grew with each new move Kaito did. Len wished that Kaito could be the one to take his innocence away but unfortunately, that was just not possible.

It only took the sound of his name being moaned out to arouse the older male. The delicious noises coming from the boys mouth was very arousing indeed. He continued to pleasure the boy's pert nipples and smirked when he moved his hand down to the males bulge.

"Such a sensitive body." He mewed as he undid the boy's pants. Len blushed in embarrassment when Kaito commented on his sensitively. It wasn't his fault that his body was sensitive towards things like this. It was just how he was born you could say. He hid his face behind a pillow in embarrassment.

Kaito knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself now but he couldn't just do Len raw, he needed lube. He knew there was some in the bed side table next to his bed. "I need to get something to make sex less painful, do you want to wait here or come with me to my bedroom?" Kaito asked him.  
"C-come with you." Len shyly spoke from behind the pillow. He was incredibly embarrassed. He also hid because he was ashamed of his facial expression. "Alright." Kaito said before getting up. "You are the cutest thing in the world you know that?" he added with a grin as he saw Len hide his face with a pillow. It was still a bit hard to admit something so cute could also turn him on so much. He picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, placing him onto the bed. He then immediately went to the table near his bed and got the bottle of lube out of it. He then turned to Len who still had the pillow over his face. "You know it's going to be hard kissing you with a pillow between us," Kaito teased lightly as he crawled over too Len once he had got rid of his pants so he was only in his boxers. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead as his hands trailed down Len's sides. He tugged down Len's pants slightly as he lightly pressed their chests together.

"I want to see all of you Len-chan," he whispered into Len's ear. He didn't just mean Len's body though, he meant all of his expressions, from embarrassed to lustful. He wanted to enjoy all of the younger male. Len slowly removed the pillow that was covering his face. His expression was now showing. His embarrassed yet lustful expression was visible for the world to see.

"Much better, I love seeing that expression, it makes me so horny." He whispered seductively as the pillow was removed, allowing him to evaluate Len's expression. He removed Len's trousers so he was only in his underwear, lightly tugging those off as well. Just the sight of Len alone made his own member throb. He ran his hand teasingly up Len's thighs before parting them slightly. He stopped to squeeze some lube onto his hands before his fingers began to tease the boy's puckered entrance. "Tell me if I go to fast." He said as he inserted the first finger into him.

Len squealed slightly. It was a muffled squeal mixed with pain and pleasure. He never thought there would be a time where he would come to enjoy sex but he was now. He was happy and more than aroused. "So cute." Kaito purred into Len's ear. Licking a trail up the blonde's chest as he continued to thrust the finger in and out of Len. Len's hole felt nice and tight around his finger, though it loosened up quicker than most virgin holes. This allowed Kaito to soon add another finger as he again started to move them inside the younger male.

"It's so hard to resist you when you're so eager like this," Kaito said as his free hand went to stroke Len's member; making sure to match the strokes with the thrusts of his fingers. Len moaned much louder than before. He had a hold of Kaito's back and he had his eyes barely open. He never thought he would be doing this with Kaito. Len moaned again when he felt his member being stroked. He hugged Kaito closer to his body and savoured the moments he was having with Kaito. Nobody could separate them now.

Kaito continued to scissor Len with his two fingers as the blond brought him into a hug, both of their bare chests slightly rubbing against each other as they were pressed together.

Kaito was trying to go slow, but seeing the blonde's wants, and hearing his delicious moans made him want Len right then and there. He captured Len's mouth in a much more hot and needy kiss as he added another finger inside Len, probing deeper with his finger to look for that one spot he knew would give Len absolute pleasure.

Kaito added another finger making Len squeal from shock which was silenced by a kiss from Kaito. He relaxed slightly and let Kaito continue until he hit his sweet spot. When he did, Len let out an even louder moan than his other ones. "K-Kaito!" Kaito knew he'd found his prostate when Len moaned his name out. "Does that spot feel good?" Kaito grinned and remembered the place so he could hit that specific spot next time. He was certain he was prepared now so he pulled his own boxers off, revealing his own hardened member. He squirted some more lube onto it and before placing his cock Len's entrance.

"This may hurt a bit." He apologized as he began to press past Len's first ring of muscle. When Kaito pressed into him, Len let out a small squeal of pain. It felt stranger than the fingers. It hurt a lot but he was prepared for this. He was prepared for the pain that he would get during sex and it didn't hurt as much as the thugs doing this. Kaito was trying to be gentle. He hid his face with the pillow again from embarrassment.

"Next time I'm going to have to hide all the pillows aren't I?" Kaito said amused as Len once again hid his face in the pillows. He wanted to see Len's face as he fully took him but at the same time, Len hiding his face with a pillow was just so adorable. He had always been with people his age when having sex before and none of them had ever been 'cute' while doing it. He never thought in a million years that the cuteness would make him more aroused.

"You're so tight..." Kaito moaned as he fully entered into Len. Waiting a bit for the blond to adjust to his size before he started to move inside him. Len squealed again when Kaito was fully inside of him. He moved his hips slightly too adjust too this feeling before allowing Kaito to continue.

When Len was fully adjusted to the penetration, Kaito began to slowly thrust in and out of him. The feeling of Len's rear clenching around him made shivers of pleasure go up his spine. "You feel amazing." Kaito moaned as he increased his speed, trying to find Len's prostate again.

Unable to kiss Len's lips do to the pillow, he placed his lips on the others now hardened nipple as he began to suck and tease it slightly with his teeth.

Kaito hit that one sweet spot again making Len moan very loudly. He arched his back upwards thrusted his hips. He moved the cushion for Kaito. Len was reaching his climax and knew that Kaito would have to end it.

"K-Kaito! S-stop, I'm c-cuming!" He stated. Kaito groaned in pleasure as with each thrust he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Len's tight, wet hole felt absolutely amazing around him but it was more than that. Len was just so irresistible, squirming and moaning under him, somehow managing to be both sexy and cute at the same time. Plus it allowed him to be closer to Len and it proved once and for all his feelings towards the blond.

"It's okay, I'm about to cum as well, why don't we do it together." he purred reassuringly before going back to thrusting inside Len a few more times, hitting Len's sweet point, calling out Len's name as he filled the boy with his white, sticky juices. Len called out Kaito's name again like he did before. He reached his climax at the same time and released his seeds onto his and Kaito's chests.

Kaito panted as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out of Len, body still shivering slightly from pleasure. He climbed up to rest next to Len on the bed.

"I love you, Len," Kaito whispered into the blonde's ear as he wrapped his arms around him. He saw Len on the bed and he was already fast asleep so he lightly kissed his for-head and kept him close.

* * *

_I'm really bad at this T_T'' Hope you liked it….I didn't…I'm terrible at sex scenes XD Well, stay tuned :3 things are only to get more exciting here on out._


	12. A visit from my brother

_Sorry if I took a while to update Hahaha aren't I bad?_

* * *

Len was exhausted. He was so tired from having sex like that. He lay next to Kaito and kept warm by him. His heart was still pounding in his chest but he didn't let him spoil the moment he was having. He was so sleepy that his eyes barely stayed open.

The last thing he remembered was Kaito saying that he loved him. He was already asleep though and was unable to answer him back. He was happy too, being able to connect with Kaito like that and sleep next to him. He was all his now and he loved that feeling that he would never part with Kaito.

Kaito kissed the boys forehead softly and pulled the covers over them then returned to putting his arms around Len. He snuggled closer to the sleeping body before drifting off himself.

The alarm went off in the morning. Kaito groaned angrily as it meant that he would have to get up for work but at least he didn't have to work long that day, getting off at a more reasonable hour of 5pm but at that moment, all he wanted to do was keep sleeping with Len. Forcing himself up, he kissed the blondes cheek softly before walking over to find his phone in his pants that was discarded the night before.

Len quickly woke up as well. The alarm made him jump out of his skin so he jerked upwards. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "W-what time is it?" Len asked, in a sleepy voice. Last night all came back to him and he blushed slightly. "It's seven in the morning." Kaito replied as he finally found the phone and turned it off. "You can go back to sleep if you want, I think I'm just going to take a quick shower and go to work." Kaito added as he went into the bathroom. It almost felt strange how quickly he was able to adjust to this new stage in their relationship, but it was much better than yesterday morning when he had been unsure if he should try to get with Len or not.

Turning on the shower his mind wondered back to last night. Like everything else, sex just seemed so much better with Len. It made him want to just go out and celebrate that night, even if others might look at them weirdly. He wanted the world to know that Len was his and that anyone who dared to mess with him would have to go through Kaito first. Thinking about that though made him realize Len hadn't said he loved him back. Kaito frowned a little; maybe he was moving too fast after all.

Len knew inside that he still hadn't told Kaito he loved him. He very much did but he was too shy to say it. There was never a right time for him to confess. He decided today, he would practice in the mirror so when Kaito returned home, he could confess his love to him. There were many ways to show Kaito how he really felt. He could just tell him straight out, he could show him, write him a letter, get Miku to tell him, sing him a song and lots of other ways. Len decided to go for option one and just tell him straight out. Len fell into a deep slumber again, dreaming of Kaito and how he could tell him.

By the time Kaito finished his shower, Len was already in a deep sleep again so he quietly got changed and left for work. A part of him still felt awkward about the whole Len not saying 'I love you.' Thing but he tried not to let it get to him. After all, he didn't say it too him until after the sex when Len was already asleep. As long as he knew that Len was happy and he wasn't pushing him into doing something he didn't want to do then everything will work out fine.

With that in mind, Kaito left for work in a much happier mood. During his lunch break, Kaito called for reservations at a nice Italian restaurant. The thought of it being his and Len's first date made him way happier than it should. After he made that call he dialled his home phone.

"Hey Len," Kaito said after waiting for the phone to ring, hopping the blond would pick it up when he heard his voice.

Len awoke again at nine. He got dressed, had a shower and made breakfast. All was fine. He was practicing saying I love you in front of the mirror and all was going smoothly in the morning until...

The door knocked three times. Normally, Kaito would still be at work and nobody usually came by at that time but Len didn't think those kind of things through. He opened the door and stood at the door was a man stood there. He was awfully familiar and Len thought for a few minutes before he recognized him.

"Hello Len!" The man spoke. Len stumbled onto the floor from shock.  
"A-Akaito….big brother!" Len said, recognizing him as the very man who had stabbed his shoulder when he was little. He made a desperate attempt to run but the man grabbed him. "Now, now, Len, is that any way to treat your dear brother?" He said. Len's eyes opened in shock. He tried to struggle out of the man's grip but he was too strong. Akaito held a knife to Len's neck. "Get in the car, Len."

Kaito found himself becoming worried after the fifth time he was lead to voice mail. He was sure Len would have heard the phone by now and would answer it. Something had to of happened to Len for him to not answer his calls. It was a thought he couldn't bear and he soon started running to his car, past his fellow detectives ignoring their questions. He didn't care if he still had work; he needed to check if Len was okay because he had a horrible feeling it wasn't.

Kaito slammed on the breaks the moment he got into his driveway and saw another car and the front door open. Grabbing his gun, Kaito slowly walked towards the door after memorizing the license plate of the other car. "Put the knife away and let go of Len now." He said pointing, the gun at the strange new red head.

Akaito's gazed turned to the man holding the gun. "Ah, you're Kaito aren't you? I'm sorry but me and my brother will be leaving now." He said as he pushed the knife slowly into Len's neck. Len shrieked as his neck began to bleed. He had tears in his eyes and was trembling like hell. Len reached his hand out towards Kaito. "K...a...ito!" His voice was strained due to the man's grip on him. He was scared.

* * *

_Hahahahaha Aren't I mean to Len? :3 Told ya it was gonna get more exciting XD_


	13. Your're the girl I couldn't protect

_Okay…I'm so sorry for what's about to happen to Len!_

* * *

The colour drained from Kaito's face when he was told he was Len's older brother and that he knew of his identity. Still, he couldn't panic, he needed to protect Len though he was cursing that he didn't call any backup.

"And where do you think you're going? As soon as you step through that door, every cop in Japan will be looking for you, you **will** be caught. He said calmly, surprising himself of how calm he sounded despite his heart beating extremely fast. "Why do you want Len anyway? You haven't kept in contact with him for many years now." He said. His eyes couldn't help but he drawn from the colour of blood from Len's neck.

"Oh, I've been looking for him for all these years. I need to finish what I started." The man said, rather coldly. He grabbed Len's hair and kicked him to the ground whilst still having tight hold of his hair. He really did try to kill him. The knife wasn't big, it was a surgeon's knife. He poked it into Len's shoulder making him cry in pain.

"Give me your keys then or Len gets it! Oh Len, mummy and daddy are so looking forward to seeing you again!" Akaito mocked. He hated Len for being born onto the earth.

It took all of his will power for Kaito to not go over there and beat up Len's bastard of a brother. But he knew it wouldn't do him any good and would put Len's life in too much danger.

"Fine, take them." Kaito said as he threw the keys from his pocket and lowered his gun, hoping that Akaito would lower the knife or let Len live. He couldn't risk firing his gun in case Akaito used Len as a shield and he had no choice but to give the man the key's; he didn't want to see Len die.

"But no matter where you go I will find you, you are not going to get away with this," Kaito promise. Akaito smirked. He wanted oo see the power of Kaito through Len. Len was only bait for his wicked plans. His chance was there, he could take Len back with him to greet their parents after all these years.

"Get in the car, Len; mummy and daddy wanna see their little boy after eight years!" Akaito spoke. Len wasn't going to go willingly. "Brother, I-"

"GET IN THE GOD-DAMN CAR!" Akaito yelled as he held the knife closer to Len and poked his shoulder with it again, making him bleed again.

"It's going to be okay Len; I'll come save you but don't try to struggle now." Kaito said trying to comfort the panicked male. He didn't want to see Len leave in the car either but if the young blond kept fighting he could seriously get hurt or worse.

Besides, he had one trick up his sleeve that he wasn't about to let Len's brother know. His car had a specific GPS function that let him track the car. In that respect it was better that the brother take his car, it would allow a better and cleaner rescue that put Len's life in less danger.

Akaito smirked. "That settles it then, you're happy, I'm happy, Len's miserable." He sneered. He grabbed Len by his ponytail and pulled him outside and threw him into the back seat of the car. He shut then locked Len in. Len banged on the window and tried to desperately open the door but it was no use, he just wasn't strong enough. He looked at Kaito through the car and his eyes began to water. He began crying before Akaito hit him across the face.

"Now, now Len. No more crying!" He sneered as he started the engine and drove off in the opposite direction.

"Mum and dad wanna see how grown up their son is after eight years!" Akaito said, with a smirk.

Kaito grit his teeth in order to keep himself from responding to Len's brother. He needed to act calm in this type of situation, last time he truly blew up to protect someone dear to him it had ended up a worse mess than before. The friend who tried to commit suicide….her name was Neru and she and Kaito were very close. She went through a lot; the death of her parents and she tried to kill herself a number of times. The third time she tried, Kaito tried to do something but ended up getting stabbed himself. He survived and then turned his back on Neru and because of that, she killed herself. Kaito then felt extremely guilty and that was a reason he became a cop, so he could protect people. In Kaito's head, Len was Neru, the girl he couldn't protect so he wanted to do anything in his power to rescue him.

Watching Len be dragged in the car and be locked up in his car was impossibly hard to do. His fist clenched as the car drove away. Kaito kept his eyes locked on Len's until he was no longer in sight. Once he knew there was no way for Akaito to see what he was doing, he pulled his cell phone out and called his chief. Quickly telling him what happened and what they needed to do. The GPS tracker was turned on and chief told him to wait for Miku to pick him up while other squad cars would be dispatched to follow and block off the stolen car.

Akaito looked over at Len. "Did I mention how cute you look after these years? If I wasn't your brother, I'd fuck you!" He sneered with a smirk. Len trembled in the back of the car. "W-why now? Its b-been twelve years!" He asked before he got a kick to his ribs. "Don't ask so many questions, little brother." Akaito spat out.

They arrived at a small isolated house in the woods after a few hours of torture for Len. He was pulled out the car by his ponytail again and chucked into the house. "MUM, DAD, GUESS WHO'S BACK? Len!" Akaito yelled up the stairs. The atmosphere was overwhelming in the house. Len could feel a bad aura in the air.

_'Help me, Kaito!'_

* * *

_Aren't I evil too Len? Muhahahahaha I'm sorry. I just want to say something though  
__**I have nothing against Akaito! **__I'm thinking of doing a Yuma x Gakupo story which is a spin-off of this, how those two met and all and what they do when the others are put and about. What do you think?_


	14. I will rescue him!

_Kid love….please don't shoot me Q.Q_

* * *

Ten minutes had never felt so long in the whole of Kaito's life as he waited for Miku to pick him up. Then also the next ten minutes it took to get back to the station. He wanted to just go after Len and Akaito and was furious when he was taken back to the room to be questioned about the incident. This had to be handled by the kidnapping unit which consisted of Yuma, Gakupo and Haku. Kaito wanted to go with them desperately but they wouldn't let him.

Kaito kept being asked the same questions over and over until hours later, a Yuma came in to tell the Kaito that they had located the house Len was taken and planned to take it out until the brother left.

"You can't do that! He needs to be rescued now!" Kaito exclaimed pounding his fists onto the table as he stood up.

"And what do you think would happen if we storm in now? According to what you said he is probably at his family's house, how do you think it will look if the police just barge into a home and start harassing its citizens on little to no grounds? At the very least we need to make sure the brother is gone so we can safely rescue this Len," Yuma sternly said. Absolutely correct though, it still made Kaito's blood boil.

Len trembled. His brother called down for his parents and soon, his mother and father came. His mother (Meiko) had a skimpy outfit on. She was a prostitute and earned a lot from her job. Her hair was short and coloured brown. She had bright hazel eyes. She could actually be beautiful if she wasn't so horrible. His father (Dell) was an alcoholic. His hair was white and he had bitter, narrow eyes. He had bags under his eyes and kneeled up against the wall.

"Ooh, Len, you've grown to be cute!" Meiko came up close to her son before slapping him. "Eight years it's been since we abandoned you! Why did you come crawling back too us hmm why are you still alive? You didn't die when our beloved son stabbed you!" Meiko snarled. He whispered something too Dell who dragged him by the hair too the cellar. He then found some rope and tied him up, taping his mouth shut. Len couldn't speak or breathe.

"How about we suffocate you in there, that way you can stay dead!" Dell yelled as Meiko laughed. They really wanted to see their youngest son's corpse. They felt no shame whatsoever.

Akaito came walking in after their parents left. "You know what I said to you in the car? That I'd fuck you if you weren't my brother. Well, forget it." He said as he bit the younger male's neck. "I'll fuck you anyway." He said as he got a yelp from Len. Akaito covered his mouth and bit him in several places. "Shut up Len." He sneered as he untied Len. "Can't do anything with these in place." He went on as he pinned Len to the ground. Len began to shake under him as he tried to squirm away getting a hit across his face. "Stop squirming and enjoy it!" He said as he slid his hand up Len's top and roughly teased his nipples getting a scared squeal from Len.

"No! Stop it! Get off of me!" He begged as he got another slap across the face.  
"Shut up Len!" He said as he put his hands in the younger male's pants and teased his entrance, thrusting three fingers into him raw. Len yelled in pain as tears streamed from his eyes.

The moment Kaito was let out he immediately headed to Yuma's car, since he could not take his own vehicle. He had no idea that Len's brother had only grabbed him for bait. The only thing he knew was that Len's brother had said he wanted to finish the job of killing Len, and he was sure that the blonde's parents were the same. He could not just wait around with the possibility of Len being killed any moment.

"You moron what are you trying to do?" Yuma scolded him as he suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his keys back, "if you go now you might risk our chance of ever saving Len."

"And if I don't go now I risk letting him die in those bastards hands while I do nothing! I promised Len I would protect him, and when he needed me the most I couldn't do a goddamn thing! I can't let him die alone believing he was abandoned," Kaito shot back startling Yuma. Sure he had seen Kaito lose his temper countless times before, he was a bit of a hot-head after all, but this was different. And he couldn't help but be reminded of last night and everything seemed clearer now. Miku had told him and Gakupo everything from her visit to see Len and what had happened.

"I'm driving then, you don't even have accurate directions anyway," he told him as he went into the car, waiting for Kaito to get in before driving off.

Akaito proceeded to go in raw. He penetrated the blonde's hole making the young boy scream in pain as his mouth covered. "Don't let them hear, idiot!" He said as he thrusted in and out of the male, making Len tense up every thrust he did.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" He winced as Akaito shook his head.  
"No way am I stopping! You feel too good!" He said as he thrusted a few more times before climaxing in the smaller male with a smirk on his face. He then pulled out of the boy and did his trousers back up as Len did the same.

"I'll be back." He said as he tied Len up again, throwing him to the ground. Len was one person trembling alone in the dark. He couldn't see or feel a thing. It was just black everywhere. The only light there was, was the light gleaming through the crack underneath the door. Was he going to die alone? He would much rather die if Kaito was with him and not in the house he used to live in by the hands of his family. He could hardly breathe and his head was spinning.

"Why don't we just stab him again?" Len could hear the voice of his father from outside the door.

"Now, now Dell, if he doesn't die slowly then he doesn't know his sin...his sin is his very existence." He heard his mother speak. All his life Len wanted a nice, loving family. His mother patting his head if he did something good or his brother playing with him and his father reading him stories before he went to bed. His mother hit his head rather than patted it, his brothers idea of 'play' was torturing Len and his father was too much of a drunk to read. He was alone until he met Rin and later, Kaito but now, he was just alone again.

The long drive to Len's family's house was like hell to Kaito. Though he knew it was nothing compared to the hell Len was probably facing. His mind couldn't help but go back to all the scars on the young blonde's body, especially the big one on the shoulder from the knife wound given to him by his brother. He could see the family doing all the same damage again, and he couldn't stop it. He had promised Len that he would be safe with him and he couldn't protect him when he needed him the most. It was like Neru all over again.

"He's going to be okay Kaito, you're going to save him," Yuma assured the stressed cop as he continued to drive. And after a few hours on the road they had arrived a safe distance from the house. They parked the car in place surrounded by trees to protect it while they both went towards the house on foot. It was already starting to get dark so they had lots of cover.

Len was hungry. His head ached like hell and he was barely conscious. His mother came in a few times to check if he was dead then got angry and beat him up. His opposite shoulder was wounded from Akaito so he was losing a lot of blood. Len was terrified. He didn't know what was going to happen. He couldn't shut his eyes to sleep or he would surely die. He was desperately fighting for his life in hopes of seeing Kaito again.

Len was crying. He wanted to see Kaito but he couldn't. He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes, falling unconscious. He hoped he could see Kaito again but he would surely see him in that other place or in his dreams if he slept forever.

* * *

_So I repeat, Kid Love, please don't shoot me Q.Q Things will get better for Len, I swear! I'm so sadistic muhahahahahahaha stay tuned T_Tb_


	15. A decision is made

_Currently working on the first chapter of the Gakupo x Yuma one so I dunno when that'll be out XD_

* * *

Kaito clung to the wall as he watched the movements of the people in the house. It seemed that they didn't notice him and Yuma which was an excellent thing. So far, so good. Now all he needed was to wait until the brother left at least. Kaito knew the brother had a knife and if he got to Len before he got to him, then Akaito could just use him as a hostage again.

As Kaito waited at that window, hidden by the bushes growing near it, Yuma went around to check the other side of the building as well. If they could at least locate where Len was, then everything could run a lot smoother.

Len could faintly hear the movement of outside, the sound of footsteps. He had a shred of hope that he could live. He used the last of his strength to call out for help. "HELP, I'M IN HERE!" He shrieked causing the attention of his father who burst through the door, instantly stamping on his sons ribs. "Shut up Len, nobody is going to save you, hurry up and die!" He sneered. Len coughed up some blood but smirked. He wasn't going to take this.

"You're wrong. I have somebody who will save me! I believe in this person. I know they will protect me because Kaito loves me and I believe in him!" He confidently spoke causing Dell to kick him hard, making Len get blown into the wall and falling unconscious, half dead.

"AKAITO! We have guests!" Dell snarled as Akaito grabbed his shot gun and burst out the house, first spotting Yuma.

"Hey there cutie!" He winked at him before grabbing Yuma and pointing the gun to his head. "KAITO, REVEAL YOURSELF!" He yelled as he loaded the gun with bullets.

_'Damn it!'_ Kaito thought as he heard Len yell out for him and tell whoever was with him that he would be saved. A part of him was glad to hear Len to at least know he was alive, but him yelling like that would make his family know he was there.

He didn't think this for long however before he heard someone burst out of the house. His face went pale as he heard Akaito yell out to him, but most importantly when he realized the other had Yuma.

"I'm right here." Kaito said walking with his hands held up towards Kaito. Despite the situation though his whole body movements were cocky, hiding the desperation he actually felt. "How about a trade, I'll let you take me hostage if you let the other two go..." he said causing Yuma to open his mouth to protest but he interrupted him, "Pretty weak hostages don't you think, your half-dead brother and a cop who most other cops despise because he is the chief Gakupo's partner. Wouldn't the former rookie star and heir to one of the richest companies in Japan be a much better hostage?"

Akaito put his finger too his lips and thought for a few minutes. It would be true that Kaito would be a far better hostage than his pretty much, dead brother and a guy who claimed to be a cop but was vulnerable to an attack. He smirked in anticipation. "Sounds fair, as Len is useless being in the dead state he's in and this guy being open to an attack like that!" He pushed Yuma to the man. "I'll go and get Len!"

Len couldn't hear a thing or see a thing but he was aware of his surroundings. He was barely alive and breathing when Akaito dragged him out. He was unconscious and badly bruised and cut. He was losing a hell of a lot of blood from his shoulder wound and his head was cut. There was blood dripping from his mouth and his ribs were bruised. He was in desperate need of a hospital. He was on the blink of death.

"Here's your love!" Akaito sneered, throwing Len at the man's feet. "Now, you come over!" He snarled.

Each minute felt like an hour to Kaito as he waited for Len's brother to make his decision. Each moment Len was kept from getting medical help the less likely he would survive, and he had no other good plans to save both Len and Yuma. After all, the brother was the one with a shotgun.

Finally the other male made his decision and pushed the male cop towards Kaito, the blue haired male catching him before he fell. He didn't give a response except to glare at the other before Yuma's words caught his attention.

"You can't do this, Kaito. There has to be another way..."

"But Len would die before then." Kaito replied bluntly. "Listen I'll be okay, I'm tough enough to take whatever crap they give me and I trust you and the rest of the force will save me. Just take Len and drive him to the closest hospital okay?" Kaito added trying to calm his partner down. He gave him a nod before the door opened again and Len was thrown at Kaito's feet.

"LEN!" Kaito exclaimed eyes going wide as he saw the bloodied body of his lover. Immediately kneeling down he lifted the blonds head gently with the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Len. After I promised that I wouldn't let anybody touch you!" He whispered to the younger male. He was almost on the verge of tears. "And now look at you! You're barely alive and it's all my fault!" He went on as tears began to stream from Kaito's eyes. "Don't die on me Len! You're stronger than this! I love you so much so you can't die!" He cried out before kissing the other's lips softly and passed the male to Yuma.

"...Yuma will take care of you for now," he whispered to Len before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I'm coming," Kaito replied, voice becoming cold as he got up. He watched Yuma and Len go towards the car and out of sight before walking over to the brother so he was standing right in front of him.

Akaito smirked and grabbed Kaito's shirt, dragging him to the cellar and throwing him in. He kicked his ribs and punched his face, causing a bruise. "I'm a bit of a sadist, because I couldn't kill Len so you'll have to do instead!" He sneered as he kicked Kaito against the wall.

* * *

_Tadaaa….see…At least Len was rescued….now horrible things can happen too Kaito XD XD_


	16. The consequences of provoking somebody

_Tadaaa….see…At least Len was rescued….now horrible things can happen too Kaito XD XD_

* * *

_I'm sorry for being cruel….I'll start being nicer to Kaito and Len :3_

Len felt himself being taken away from his love. _'No, go back!'_ He begged to himself as his eyes slowly opened. He knew he must have been out of it for hours as he was in the hospital, with medicine and bandages attached to him. The heart monitor was on and a breathing supporter. "K….a…..i…..t…o." He crocked out, demanding him to be near.

"You're awake," the doctor said as he approached the now conscious Len. He read the vitals on the blond before going over so he was next to his head. "You're safe, you are in the Tokyo East Emergency hospital, you were brought here by a cop," he explained.  
"T-Tokyo?" He asked with fear in his voice, how did he get there. "W-we have to go back for Kaito!" He said, turning to Yuma when he noticed him sitting next to Len. "Kaito rescued me so I have to rescue him!" He panicked.

Kaito couldn't do much as Akaito dragged him down into the cellar. It wasn't that he wasn't physically strong enough, but he needed to keep things running smoothly so Yuma could successfully save Len. Once in the cellar he was kicked and punched. "Do your worst," Kaito replied, glaring at Akaito from the wall. He was not the type to break so easily, but then again Akaito had a lot of time to do it.

Akaito smirked and laughed as he stabbed Kaito's shoulder, making the other wince in pain as he kicked him to the floor. "You broke yet?" he sneered at him.  
"You kick like the little girl you are!" Kaito shot back at him, with a huge smirk on his face as he spat out blood under ragged breath. He looked back at Akaito. His words and eyes may have been strong but in his body, he was starting to shut down. His legs wouldn't stop wobbling and he was sure two ribs were broken from all the kicking he was getting. On top of that, the blood loss was making him light headed and his vision blurry. But he wouldn't give the other male the pleasure of seeing him give up until the moment he fell unconscious.

"I'm Yuma, thanks for asking." Yuma sarcastically said. "You can't leave, you're still too injured," Yuma replied shaking his head before walking up to Len. "But the police is working it's hardest to save him, and we will. In the meantime you have to get better. Kaito would never forgive himself if you died while trying to save him." He tried to reassure Len, even if he was just as nervous. Kaito told him to take care of Len and that was just what she was going to do.

"Then you have to save him quickly! Akaito is ruthless and is a sadist; he enjoys torturing people for a living and would eventually kill his prey! I know that I can't do much with all these tubes attached to me but you can! I'm in hospital care so I'm safe but Kaito isn't. I guess this is one life time request and I hardly know you but please, please..." Len's eyes began to water as tears streamed down his face. "...Please save him!" He begged.

"Why aren't you unconscious? Does this mean that Len is a wussy as these kicks almost killed him?" He asked, kicking Kaito again. He enjoyed watching the other's reaction. Kaito's vision was completely blurred now, the blood loss and other injuries was making it hard for him to stay conscious much less respond. And Akaito's voice sounded so far away now. "I won't ever...summit..." Kaito started but before he could continue he fell unconscious.

"Already huh? You sure talk a tough game but your bark is worse than your bite!" Akaito mocked as he kicked him again before leaving Kaito alone in the cellar.

Yuma sighed, giving in to Len. "I understand, I'll go and help the team working to save Kaito then, and I promise we will save him," Yuma promised Len before he left the room, leaving Len in the care of the doctor. "Thank you, Yuma, just please, bring him back to me, and soon!" Len was begging with everything he had. He didn't want Kaito to have killed him. He loved Kaito and he wouldn't have been in that mess if it wasn't for him._ 'Kaito, can you hear me? Come back, come back alive...'_ "I love you..." He admitted, realising he still hadn't had the chance to say it to him yet.

Kaito groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt like hell, and after tentatively touching his ribs he realized that at least four of his ribs were now broken. He slowly pushed himself up, each movement sending agonizing pain throughout his body as he managed to get himself to sit up. Reaching to touch his shoulder he felt a sticky glob of liquid that must had been the dried up blood from the shoulder wound, though moving seemed to slightly open it up again.

"Fuck," he cursed softly as he closed his eyes trying to think of how he could get out of this, he probably shouldn't had provoked Akaito so bad. He had never been on so much of a receiving end of a beating, as he normally was stronger than his opponents. But he couldn't had even fought back against Akaito because he wanted to give Len and Yuma a chance to escape, and now he was in too bad of shape to give a proper fight. Still, Len was safe and that was all that mattered. Kaito knew that he wasn't in as bad shape as how Len was when they he passed him over to Yuma so he could get him away. At least he wasn't on the brink of death like the barely breathing Len. He wondered if he was okay now, hoping he could see him again, alive.

* * *

_Sorry this one's shory, cba XD I was studying for my exam so I didn't have as much time as usual -_-'' Ooh, by the way, my new Yuma x Gakupo story is out. It's called 'From the day's I spent with you' so please, if you can, check that out. _


	17. Len's genius

**_Please go onto my page and read my new Yuma x Gakupo story. It's a spin-off from this and I tried linking it...it didn't work XD It's called From the day I first met you_**

* * *

Len had a new batch of medication. His heat monitor was beating normally again but there was a point where it did stop and the doctors and nurses had to get his heart beating again. That was after he spoke to Yuma as well, and Len's bandages were recently changed. He had needles stuck into him and he switched wards three times. That's when Len realised something. Kaito still had his phone on him and it was only ever set on vibrate as Kaito had it for work. Len saw that Yuma left his phone behind but knew that he had a work phone and his normal phone. Len had an idea. Len dialled Kaito's phone first and hoped he could pick up.

Kaito was using the wall in the cellar to steady himself up when he sat. He had taken his jacket and shirt off and somehow managed to tear the shirt into strips with his teeth and hands so he could make temporary bandages. One was tied around his shoulder wound to try and keep it from opening up and bleeding again while the rest was tied around his chest to help keep his broken ribs in place. It hurt like hell but things would be worse if he didn't at least try and bandage himself up.

He was just putting his jacket back on when he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. Picking it up, he looked up at the door and listen for any sounds outside before answering. "Yuma? Is Len okay?" Kaito whispered into the phone after checking it was Yuma's number.

Len was over mooned when he heard it was Kaito. It was so good to hear his voice again and to know he was alright. He almost burst into tears but he had to stay strong if he was going to use his logic to get Kaito the hell out of that awful, awful place. He quietly spoke as he shouldn't even be out of bed.

"It's me, Len. Yuma's...in the bathroom!" He lied, wanting to protect Yuma from a lecture when everybody gets back. "Listen, I have a plan for you! When I was in there before, they stabbed me with the screw driver. It's still in there and it should be by the door. You need to quietly pick the lock. Mum would usually be at work at this time, dad will definitely be in a bar and Akaito will definitely be on the Xbox. If you're sneaky, you should be able to make it out!" He explained. "I have to go!" He rushed as he hung up. He then called Yuma's work phone. "Yuma?" He asked as Yuma answered.  
"What?" A grumpy voice answered back.  
"Well…" Len explained the whole situation and his plan to Yuma. "Do you think you can track his phone?" Len asked making Yuma sighed through the phone line.  
"We'll see what we can do." He said before hanging up on Len.

"Len…" Kaito replied too relieved to hear Len's voice to really question why he had Yuma's phone. Besides it was much more important to listen to what Len was telling him. Len's plan seemed good enough, even if a part of him wondered if Len's family would stick to the same routine after all these years. Still he wasn't the type to just wait to be rescued and he rather risk escaping now before this whole mess got even worse.

"I understand, I'll escape now then," Kaito replied before the phone hung up. Wincing as he stood up he made his way slowly to the door. Not wanting to make too much noise in order to not alert Len's brother. Getting to the door he noticed the screwdriver on the floor and picked it up. He had never picked a lock this way but he had picked locks when he was a punk in high school so he knew the general idea. It took a few minutes but he did it, it made some sound but opening the door he realized the sound of the Xbox would cover it. He looked around quietly; it seemed the basement door was right next to an exit and from the sound of things Akaito was on the couch in the next room. Hurriedly, he escaped out the back; heading to the road though making sure to hide in the bushes. All the sudden he heard the blaring siren of a cop car as one immediately came down the road. Yuma and Gakupo jumping out to help him as more and more cars showed up.

Len was caught by the nurse for being out of bed. "Kagamine, get back to bed this instant!" She demanded as Len slowly made it back to his bed and reattached all of the wires on him again. He hoped Kaito made it out alright and he hoped that Yuma's team was able to find him okay too. "Honestly Kagamine, you are in no shape to be walking about. You were almost dead when we found you and some wounds have only just shut! If you move too much, they will re-open and you will lose more oxygen!" She snapped, changing his medicine over. The nurse had a decency to call people by last name first. She called Len, Kagamine which made Len slightly irritated.

Gakupo pulled over. Once Yuma had bought Kaito into the car, he hurried away to the hospital. "Kaito, you should thank Len when you see him, it was his idea to track your phone." Gakupo explained, speeding until he got to the hospital.

As soon as Kaito reached the car, he was strapped to the seat before the car drove off fast towards the hospital Len was in. Gakupo switched the sirens on to make other cars get out of the way.

"Thanks, I will." Kaito replied closing his eyes briefly but he didn't let himself fall asleep. He wanted to be able to tell the doctors exactly what happened, and he wanted to get to see Len as soon as he got to the hospital.

The moment Kaito got to the hospital, the nurses already had a wheel chair for him. He said he was fine but when they said moving around too much would risk more damage to his body, he listened. He was lead immediately to the X-Ray room where they X-Raid his chest finding out that he did have three-fractured ribs. He felt lightheaded as he was put back in the wheelchair. The nurses said they had IV's and his blood type in his room before wheeling him in to Len's room where they had set up a bed for the detective.

"Len, you really are okay," Kaito said relieved as he jumped out of the wheelchair, causing his head to spin a bit, before heading to Len's bed; ignoring the protests from the nurses.

* * *

_Hey guys….I have a bit of a problem…__**I have a writer's block **__*Cries* __**I need you guys to help me with some ideas, please / If I use an idea or go off what you said, I'll credit you an all JUST HELP ME PLEASE!**_


	18. Reassurance

**_Okay, the chapter after next I think is the one with the writer's block :3 sorry for the late release, I was ill :/ I have some crap in my head planned but after a certain point, I'm just stuck :3_**

* * *

Len was attached to medicine needles and had bandages everywhere but his wounds weren't life threatening like how they were before he got treatment. He almost burst into tears but he waited until he explained to Kaito exactly what was wrong with him to stop the other man's worrying.

"I-I can't believe you're here with me! I'm okay now. I have two broken ribs and some fractures; I had an injury on my head which has been patched up. I had other broken bones and they tested me for illnesses such as STDs and cancer and I passed the tests so I have neither cancer nor STDs. I'm okay now!" He said with a grin before bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been careless. You're like this because of me. I love you, I love you so much, Kaito! I love you!" He kept repeating the same three words over and over again.

Kaito listened intently as Len explained all his injuries. He was so glad to hear that the other male was going to be okay and had no illness that would hurt him later on. "I'm so glad you're okay." he said wrapping his arms around Len in a gentle hug as the younger male started to cry.

"It's okay; I never expected something like this to happen either. Who could have known your brother would have found my house," he reassured Len as he started to blame himself. "Besides, let's look at the bright side, sure both of us are a little beat up but your brother is going to be locked in jail for a long time because of beating and kidnapping you and beating and holding me hostage. He could even be in prison for life for doing such things to a cop, he won't be able to harm you anymore," he added trying to keep Len from blaming himself.

Kaito heard the blonde's last words carefully. "I love you too Len." Kaito added brushing Len's hair back before placing a soft kiss on the blonds lips, not giving a damn what anyone else thought.

Len listened and tried to look on the brighter side but he just couldn't. He couldn't find a brighter side too turn too and knew he wouldn't ever find it. He buried his face deep into the other male and kept crying as his shoulders trembled. He couldn't stop blaming himself and he was terrified too. He couldn't stop thinking about the what if's. Such as what if Kaito had died? What if Yuma never left his phone? What if he couldn't think of a plan? What if his brother came back to his house as he knew where the two lived?

The boy was terrified.

"I-I'm so scared Kaito. I've never been this scared before. I-I'm scared that Akaito will come back to the house and kill us! He knows where we live. I'm scared of a lot of things at the minute." He said as he trembled more and hugged the other man tighter as a source of comfort. He knew that Kaito couldn't save him from his mind acting up.

Kaito winced slightly as he was hug tighter, hurting his injured ribs. Still he didn't want to mention it as it would make Len more freaked out than he already was. He wanted to just tell Len it was going to be okay and nothing like this was going to happen again, but the last time he said that this happened, so he knew the words would sound false.

"How about this, for now we are safe. He will be in police custody and the hospital is protected. Once we are ready to leave though we don't have to go back to my house. We can live in one of my parent's homes or stay at one of the rooms at Yuma and Gakupo's place." he cooed as he rubbed Len's hair. He didn't like the idea of owing his father but if it would make Len feel safe he would bow his head and ask for the favour.

"R-really? But I don't want to be a problem to any of you! I would rather stay at the house if I know that Akaito would not be coming back." Len said as he loosened his grip of his hug when he felt Kaito tighten up. He didn't ask for something like this to happen. He just wanted to live peacefully with Kaito but he remembered the promise he made to Kaito not too long ago.

"Urm, K-Kaito, d-do you still want me to move out? I mean it's okay if you do as I wouldn't be in the way or anything!" Len asked, hoping Kaito would let him stay with him.

"No, I don't want you to go anywhere," Kaito reassured kissing Len on the forehead. "I think it might be a good idea for you to get a job Saturday job eventually so you don't have to stay at home all day while I work but that can come in time," he added as he separated from Len before leaning back against the bed; feeling dizzy from all the blood loss.

"Shion you really need to lie down, your injuries aren't too sever but you need to regain the blood you lost." the nurse that brought him in there said.

"Right, you're the boss," Kaito replied as he got on the bed; watching the nurse as she got the blood and IV ready before sticking his arm with a needle.

Len nodded and blushed slightly. He wasn't going to rely on Kaito anymore. He was going to still live with him but he was going to get a job and help pay for rent at the house. There was no way he could let Kaito do it himself especially if he had another person who could help him.

Len stared at the needle going into the man's arm and winced slightly at the sight of blood from the needle. Needles and hospitals have always scared him and now he was in a hospital with needles everywhere so it was off putting. He just wanted to go home and sleep on his own bed and spend time with Kaito.

It didn't take the nurse too long to finish preparing Kaito and they were both soon left in the room alone. He closed his eyes a moment to rest, it had been a long 24 hours for him and it was starting to truly affect him. He had meant to just open his eyes again and talk more with Len but he quickly found himself loosing conscious.

Kaito didn't wake up until the next morning. Leaning up with a yawn he noticed he was no longer attached to a blood bag. He then looked around at Len, wondering how long they would have to stay. He figured he would be released either today or tomorrow but he didn't know if Len would have to stay longer than that. He hopped not; he wanted to take Len home as fast as he could so he could enjoy the blond more.

* * *

**_This look as if they are getting better for the two….or are they XD _**


	19. The cherry blossoms

**_Dum dum dum dum, sorry it took so long to update -_-''_**

* * *

When Kaito fell asleep, Len was alone as he just couldn't sleep in the hospital. It was dark and he was scared of the dark and it was the hospital which he was also scared off. He didn't want Kaito to fall asleep but he did and he should be asleep as well but he just couldn't sleep. Len didn't have a medicine bag attached to him at night, it was only during the day so he hopped out of bed and went over to Kaito. He then climbed into the bed with him and instantly fell asleep, feeling more relaxed with him there.

Len was still asleep when Kaito woke up. He usually slept until late anyway so the fact remained. He was next to Kaito and hoped that he didn't feel like a stalker and invaded his private space but he was just too scared to sleep all on his own.

Kaito couldn't help but to smile when he saw that the younger male was asleep in the same bed as him. He felt bad for falling asleep on the blond but it was a rest he needed desperately. He smiled softly as he watched the male sleep; he just looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine he had gone through half the shit he had to deal with in his life.

His life was going to be better though, Kaito was going to make sure of that. After losing Neru he had never really fallen in love again, not until he had met Len. And while the feelings might have come fast, after all that happened with Akaito he was sure that it was genuine.

Len felt warm, comforting arms around him. He slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them slightly and yawned as he tried to get his bedhead back to normal. He looked at Kaito with big, sleepy eyes and wondered if he was feeling better than he was.

"Good m-morning, Kaito, erm s-sorry for sleeping next to you." Len spurted out as he bowed slightly. Len was finally at peace now he had found Kaito and before, he had never really fallen in love with anybody. Rin was just a crush and she now had Oliver English who was a singer and she made her singing career out of that. He never thought that there would be somebody he loved so much as he loved Kaito; it was just as surprising to him as it was to Kaito.

"Don't worry about it, I'm always happy to sleep with you," Kaito teased running his hand in Len's hair slightly messing it up again. He couldn't help it; he loved the feeling of the blonds soft hair threw his fingers. "Though I wish it could have been my bed instead of a hospital bed." he added with a slight flirty tone as he lifted the blonds chin. He placed a kiss on those soft delicate lips but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shion can I come in? I've got breakfast for you and Vessalius and then the doctor will come in a bit to tell you what you need to know before being discharged." the nurse said through the door.

"We're ready," Kaito replied after giving Len the chance to decide if he wanted to stay on his bed or go back to his own bed, fine either way.

Len went back to his own bed as he knew the nurse would probably freak out if she saw him out of bed. He was already told off a few times from just getting out of bed to get Yuma's phone and besides, he needed his medicine to be in him as it was the morning after all. He had a blush slightly on his face and his hair was messed up again. He shook it back where it was supposed to be.

"Kagamine, we have your medicine pack for today. We changed it slightly as we feel as though you are getting better and stronger." Another nurse walked into the room making Len feel a little unsettled. Nurses with needles scared him. The nurse changed his medicine pack very quickly and left making Len realise there was nothing to worry about.

As two nurses dealt with Len, another dealt with Kaito; taking his bandage on his shoulder off before putting a clean one on. He sat up while this was done but winced in pain from the movement. The pain was much worse now, like it had been before he had gotten to the hospital.

"Shion, there are some pain killers with your breakfast." the nurse said as she placed the tray on top of his lap with his food; the pain medication in a paper cup. "Yesterday the pain might had been dulled by your adrenaline but you will have lots of pain due to your three fractured ribs, unfortunately the only way to cure them is with time and rest so you will probably have to take time off for six weeks," she said causing Kaito to jolt up only to bend over in pain.

"I can't take off that long...we are so close to cornering the Mikuo! I can't just stop like this." he protested though it was hard to when his chest hurt so god damn much.

Len sighed in protest as well. Kaito was getting out two weeks earlier than him. He was told he had to stay where he was for at least eight weeks. He didn't like the sound of being alone for the two weeks when Kaito wouldn't be there due to work.

"K-Kaito, I..." Len suddenly squeaked to get the other persons attention. "I won't be getting out in eight weeks so you're getting out two weeks earlier than me. I wish you could at least be here for the same amount of time as me or if I could get out earlier with you." He said with a sad sigh following his last sentence. He was really upset that Kaito would leave earlier than him; it meant he would have to be alone.

"What if I promise to take it easy, couldn't you let me off a few weeks earlier then?" Kaito continued to try and bargain with the nurse after swallowing his two pills with a gulp of water. He knew the nurses had no say in when he was released but maybe they could try and talk to the doctor.

"We've been told by Chief Gakupo that _you do not understand the concept of going easy and need to be kept in the hospital until fully healed'_." the nurse replied with a deadpan voice as she read the quote off the chart causing the detective to groan in frustration.

He probably would have continued to fight with the nurse if Len hadn't gotten his attention. He was so worried about not being able to work that he had almost forgotten about the other male. "Hey who knows, six weeks is a long time maybe they will decide your well enough then to get out early then," he said leaning back against the wall. He didn't want to leave Len alone but being a detective was one of the most important things in the world to him.

"Y-yeah, you're right. I hope so at least." Len said with a smile as he laid down flat on his pillow. He looked at the sun light beaming through the window. "And maybe perhaps the eight weeks will just fly on by. Especially the first six weeks as you'll be here with me." Len said with a huge grin on his face as it lit up the world. His attention turned to the window.

"Oh, that reminds me..." He muttered under his breath as he pulled the wires and the pipes out of his arm and walked towards the window. "Kagamine, get back to bed now!" One of the nurses called after but Len ignored her. He opened the window and the cherry blossoms blew in, scattering its petals all over Len.

"...The cherry blossoms have bloomed." He smiled as he laughed in joy. He loved watching the cherry blossoms as it reminded him of the good aspects in his life. The petals scattered into the small room, covering Len.

* * *

_Well, very soon, we should be meeting a certain persons mother XD Stay tuned :3_


	20. Half an hour to themselves

_Sorry for not releasing anything, I had my mock exams at school and was ill yesterday -_-'' So sorry if it's shit too...I'm tired *yawns*_

* * *

Kaito smiled back at Len, glad he was able to make the younger male feel better. And who knows, maybe staying in the hospital could be a good thing. It would give him more chances to interact with Len and get to know the blond better. If they had just gone home his work would keep him busy and away from Len most of the day.

Kaito's thoughts were interrupted as Len got out of the bed. He chuckled at the scene playing out in front of him. "They're beautiful, but if you keep disobeying the nurses it's going to take longer than eight weeks to heal you. And making your nurse your enemy is never a good idea," Kaito said with a teasing smirk.

"Stop being ignorant, Kagamine!" The nurse said before getting a beeping on her belt, letting her know a patient needed her. "I'll be back in half an hour! Get back into bed, Kagamine!" She said before leaving. Len sighed.

"She's gone finally!" He said as he kept looking out the window. He then pouted at Kaito.

"You're no fun!" He said as he went up to him and knelt on him. "Don't be so serious all the time!" He said again as he sat near Kaito with a huge pout on his face.

"She's not returning any time soon so just make the most of our time alone!" He said as he looked out the window again, looking at the cherry blossoms whilst giggling. It was a beautiful sight.

Kaito's nurse was also called and so the both of them were left alone again.

"No fun?!" Kaito replied with mock surprise as if that was the worst thing anyone could say to him. "I just know from experience that you don't disobey the nurse until after they leave. This way they will give you special treats for being such a good patient and trust you with more time alone, instead of constantly breathing down you neck." he added with a grin as Len sat next to him.

"So what should we do to make most of our free time?" he questioned voice husky as he whispered in the others ear. Hot breath rolling over the others skin as he wrapped his arm around Len's waist pulling him closer.

Len blushed bright red when he was pulled close to Kaito. He looked deeply into his eyes. He had a lot of idea's what the two could do for their half an hour of time to themselves. His face was definitely red as his hair was blond so that only made it stand out even more. He knew what Kaito's intentions were by the way he sounded as he spoke. He swallowed a bit.

"I-I don't know? W-watch the cherry blossoms?" He said, as innocently as he could. He didn't actually want to watch the cherry blossoms but he acted like he did just so he didn't seem 'odd' or anything else.

Len had to shut his eyes and take heavy breaths to stop his mind from wondering off even further. He needed to think straight but with the older male so close, he was finding that very difficult.

Len defiantly had the cutest reactions. Especially as he tried to sound innocent despite him clearly him having his own naughty ideas of what they could do in that half an hour. Of course with Kaito's fractured ribs and Len's own injury, there was a limit to what they could do in thirty minutes but that didn't make the detective want to quit for a second.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do, I mean we could do that with the nurses here after all," Kaito whispered in the others ear as he started to lick at the lobe. Nibbling it before he started to lick all around the edge making sure the wet noises was loud in the others ear. One of his hands slipped in Len's hospital outfit to play teasingly with the others nipples. This was a dangerous move, they could be walked in at any time but if he was going to be stuck in a hospital he might as well enjoy it.

Len blushed bright red. "I'm not having those kinds of thoughts, you pervert." He pouted making it more obvious that he was having that kind of thought. They were finally alone after all for the next half an hour and he couldn't help but to enjoy himself as he let a moan escape him. He covered his mouth instantly and shut his eyes, blushing a deep red colour.

Len held the other's shoulders, pulling him closer as he could physically get as he blushed bright red and let out another moan. "S-stop, I'll get hard!" He said to the other male as he was slowly aroused by the other's touching and licking of him. "W-what if somebody walks in?" He asked with an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Are you sure, your body is telling me otherwise," Kaito purred into Len's ear. He continued to lick at the others ear, every once in a while nibbling at it. He loved seeing and feeling all of Len's reactions and it was making it impossible to keep his hands off of the younger blond.

At the mention of someone coming in to see Kaito just grinned before leaning up to pull the curtains around the bed so even if someone came in the room they wouldn't be able to see what he and Len were doing. "There, now no one will see," he replied as he pulled Len on top of his lap. His hand slowly crept into the other's pants as he began to slowly stroke his member. Len let out a series of small moans as Kaito smirked, nibbling his ear.

"Your body's so sensitive." He teased as Len blushed.  
"S-shut up!" He was able to choke out before Kaito began to quicken his pace with the other male. He wasn't planning on going all the way with his ribs and Len's injury but he could at least do this to Len.

"T-Touch mine too." Kaito requested as Len shimmied himself around so he was facing Kaito. Len pulled the other's trousers slightly down so his member was revealed as he took it into his own hand and began to rub it, gently to start with but as Kaito sped up on his member; making Len moan extremely loudly, he did the same thing, his hands synchronizing with Kaito's hand.

The two sat for a series of minutes, rubbing each other's cock's before Len began to feel funny in his abdomen.

"K-Kaito, I-I'm cuming!" He said as he leaked out thick ribbons of cum onto the bed sheets. Kaito moaned and panted. "Y-Yeah, same!" And soon, he had his release as well. Len and Kaito just remained in one place, panting for a few minutes.

* * *

_So again, sorry for the late releases XD I'm also knackered so sorry if it's shit -_-_


	21. A visit from mum

_Okay, this chapter should be better ^.^''_

* * *

"That…was…not a good idea...ribs killing me..." he groaned as he slowly flipped over so his back was resting against the cot. As good as the pain killers were, they couldn't stop the incredible pain to his chest. Plus it made breathing hard. "Great and things were just getting good," Kaito buttoned his pants back up as Len did the same. The two males were interrupted as the door to the room was suddenly slammed open.

"Kaito, are you okay baby?" a women said as she opened the curtains. She looked around her late thirties and had expensive, almost gaudy clothes on. "My poor baby!" she exclaimed pulling Kaito in a tight hug, completely ignoring Len for the moment.

"Mum...please...stop...hug...ribs...pain..." Kaito fought to spit the words out until his mother had finally let go of him.

Len was caught off guard when a woman in her late thirties barged through the door and hugged Kaito tightly. He smiled slightly when she showed her compassion to her son. He sighed very silently and got up from the bed.

"I'll give you some privacy, Kaito." He said as he pulled the curtain shut as he left, laying down on his own bed, putting all the needles back into him, wincing in pain a little.

_'I wish I had a mother like that. One who would care for me when I was sick or could read me bedtime stories...I wish...I wish I could have a childhood, to have loving parents. I don't know much about Kaito and his relationship with his family but it's bound to be better than mine.' _ Len thought as he curled up in a ball on the bed and started to quietly cry, wishing he had what Kaito had, having friends, a family and a childhood.

Kaito was still catching his breath as Len said he'd give them some privacy. He shot Len an apologetic smile before turning his attention back to his mother.

"Honestly, I don't see why you insist on doing such a dangerous job as being a Detective, such long hours for horrible pay. Despite all your fighting, your Father would still be more than willing to get you a high executive position in his hotel company," Kaito's mother said as she sat in the chair next to the cot, flicking one of her pink pigtail out of the way of her face.

"Not this again, I'm never going to quit being a Detective. Especially not to work in a company as corrupt as Father's..." Kaito replied firmly only to receive a slap on the face.

"How can you talk about your Father that way? He did everything he could to raise and protect you. He saved you from going to prison or detentions more times than I can even count." his mother reprimanded.

"Maybe that was what I wanted!" Kaito shot back.

Len heard the whole conversation between the mother and the son. It didn't sound very loving. Was she worried about him? Was that why she was saying such things? But she slapped her own son in the face, what was that for? Len had no idea how a normal family life worked. He didn't know why some people did certain things too other people. He crouched into an even tighter hole as he began to cry even more, being as quiet as possible.

He heard the full conversation, hearing Kaito yell. He never really heard him speak like that to anybody before; he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He knew he shouldn't intervene so he stayed in his little ball and decided to hear what his mother had to say about all of it.

"Is that why you chose to be a detective...why you chose to take the hard path?" Kaito's mother asked her tone softening as she reached out to gently rub the slightly red cheek.

"It's nothing like that; I'm just doing what I like to do." Kaito replied giving his mother a reassuring smile before leaning back against the wall. The truth was, living as a detective was the only life he felt he could be proud of himself; that he could do something to make up for all the mistakes he had ever made, but he knew his mother would never understand. Her world of money and status had protected her from the harsh reality of cases like what Len had to endure.

"By the way who was that boy?" his mother asked.

"Len, I saved him on the job and now we are living together…" he explained not getting into detail.

"Really, why didn't you introduce us first thing then!" she explained suddenly sounding exited. She didn't care if it was a male or female, just that her son had finally met someone.

Len heard his name mentioned. He wandered if he was even noticed by the woman; turned out he was. He smiled a little bit as he wiped some of his tears away. Kaito's mother seemed very over-protective of her son and only wanted what's right for her son. His mother wanted what was right for herself, which was beating Len up to a bloody pulp, cursing his existence. He sighed softly. _'I wish I had a mother like Kaito's'._ He thought to himself.

Len really wanted to meet the lady that seemed nice enough. He would've given his right arm just too even talked to a woman like her in his time. The closest he got was Rin who left to become a singer.

Immediately after hearing the news, Kaito's mother set her sights straight on Len. She needed to make sure he was right for her only son after all.

"Hello, Len was it? I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier I'm Kaito's mother, you can call me Teito though." she said as she went to sit next to Len. Getting a good look at the boy though she couldn't help but slightly stare at his condition. She had never seen someone so malnourished and hurt in real life before. Honestly as long as she gave money to charities she thought she didn't have to worry about those with a much harsher life than hers. She was almost naive in that way.

"Kaito, how can you let your boyfriend stay in such a state, this boy's just skin and bones!" she said turning her face look at Kaito accusingly.

"I saved him from living off the streets a few days ago, of course Len's not going to be completely healthy yet, the kidnapping doesn't help matters either!" Kaito replied with a sigh.

Len looked at the woman curiously. He couldn't help but notice the similarities and the differences between her and her son. He looked over at Kaito with a small blush on his face. He felt awkward and lost for words.

"Urm, h-hello..." He shyly spoke. _'LEN, WAKEY, WAKEY, THIS WOMAN IS KAITO'S MOTHER! SHE DECIDES WHETHER OR NOT YOU STAY WITH KAITO!'_ Len's conscience said to him as he looked at the woman with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. M-my name is Len Kagamine..." He said slowly but politely before hearing what she complained about.

"N-no, I'm okay, really! Kaito saved me from a group of thugs and I have been staying with him since. He came and rescued me when I was kidnapped and all..." He said as he bowed at the woman then at Kaito.

"And I'm very thankful for it, Kaito." He said with a smile followed by a giggle at the end.

"Awww he's so sweet!" Teito said, her heart instantly melting the more Len spoke. "And polite too, better than the people you normally hang out with." she commented turning back to Len getting a small 'hey' from Kaito. Sure, most of his friends were crude and loud but she didn't have to put it like that.

"So you approve of Len, then?" Kaito asked, though even if she didn't he would still stay with the blond. He never let his parent's decisions dictate his life anyway.

"Well I'll be honest, I was hopping you'd meet a cute girl. Like that Miku lass, so I could have darling grand kids, but with technology today who knows what might happen in the future. Besides having someone to come home too might mean you won't be as reckless and dangerous as you normally are." Teito said, smiling approvingly.

"Probably right." Kaito replied with a sheepish grin. Normally when he was working he always put the case above his personal safety and it was why he was sent to the hospital so often. Now though, he couldn't risk leaving Len alone again.

* * *

_I read somewhere that Teito was 31 or something so I tweaked it a bit and made her 37 if anybody was wondering so she had Kaito at 16 :3_


	22. Help me

_I'm back XD_

* * *

Len heard the conversation between the two people. He didn't really know what they were talking about but he didn't want to intervene. He didn't want to not say anything though in case they expected him to talk or anything.

"Urm, I don't want to burden anybody by getting in the way or anything..." He said to the two people in front of him. He didn't really know what else to say to the two that didn't sound ridiculously stupid. Len saw a book next to him. He realised it was a book the nurse was reading early and it read, _the beauty and the beast._ Len recognised the name from the letters he learned.

"I-is this the kind of story people read as a bed time story?" Len asked Kaito and the other lady who was sitting beside him. He never had a bed time story read to him before or anything like that for his matter.

Both Kaito and Teito turned to look at Len when he spoke. Not really getting what he was leading towards until they saw the book he was pointing at. Grinning slightly as he realized what Len was trying to do Kaito leaned over to slightly nudge his mother.

"Yep a fairy tale like that is defiantly something people read for bedtime stories, you know after seeing it on film it would be great if you could hear the original version. Too bad my bed's too far away to really read it to you and let you look at the pictures and words," he said being a bit too obvious with his word choice but his mother seemed to get it as she picked up the book smiling.

"If you want me to read it I'd be happy to," she said leaning closer to Len's bed as she opened the book. It was almost hard to believe Len had never had a bed time story and she couldn't help but want to help him. She then started to read to him like she used to for Kaito.

Len looked at Kaito and didn't pick up on the hint he was making to his mother. He felt a little childish at the fact that he was about to get his first bed time story. He had never had any before as his bed times was usually his mother putting him to sleep usually by knocking him out in some form or another. He smiled and nodded at Teito.

"Yes please!" He said as he smiled that one smile that usually shone the world up. He looked at the picture on the first page and noticed how beautiful the detail was in the book. He only ever read one or two manga books and he could only guess what was going on by the pictures.

Len snuggled into his bed covers and listened to the story being read out to him. He felt like he was a little boy and realised what he had missed out in those years. He felt his eyes start to drop shut as he listened to the story, soon falling into a deep sleep, with a smile on his face.

Kaito couldn't keep a smile from his face as he watched the adorable scene play before his eyes. Len was just so cute, and he had forgot how good his mother was at telling stories. He had quickly decided he was too old for bedtime stories when he was a kid and so he was sort of enjoying hearing his mother telling stories again, even if it was to Len.

"He really is a sweet kid," Teito said as she closed the book quietly, not wanting to wake Len up. She ran a hand threw his soft blond hair before moving to sit next to Kaito. They continued to talk for a bit, making sure to keep to lighter subjects so they wouldn't accidentally raise their voices and wake Len up. After a while though Kaito's mother had to go and she said she would come again.

Kaito closed his eyes to rest a bit, but soon found himself falling asleep. Waking up with a knock to the door he saw one of the nurses coming in with trays of food for them. Kaito's stomach growled lightly as he saw the food, reminding him he hardly touched breakfast. As his tray was laid on his lap Kaito saw his pain pills on it which was good as his chest was just starting to hurt again. Though what he didn't notice was the small card on Len's tray as it was brought to the other male.

Len was awakened to the smell of food as the nurses bought the food into their separate meals. His medicine batch was changed again as his treatment was getting better. He noticed Kaito was awake and realised he may had been bored without him there.

"Oh...I'm sorry Kaito, I d-didn't mean to sleep." He said to him as he blushed bright red, staring at Kaito before looking away, realising he was staring at him. He looked at the food and smiled happily. "Thank you." He said to the nurses as they smiled. He then noticed the note as he picked it up.

"What's this?" Len asked the nurse who just shrugged.

"No idea, guess it's yours if it's on your tray." She said as she walked back out. Len shrugged and opened the letter, reading a horrifying message. He dropped the note immediately and scurried to the corner of the room, staring at the note as if it was a three headed animal.

"Don't worry about it, I had a good nap as well," Kaito replied giving Len a smile before picking up his pills. Swallowing them before gulping a big shot of water. He had started to eat when he overheard Len asking the nurse about something. He didn't think too much about it until he heard a commotion on Len's side of the room.

"Len are you okay?" Kaito asked worried as he rushed over to Len's side. He then looked back to where Len was looking and saw the note. He went over to see what was on it that made Len so scared only to freeze when he saw the contents.

_'I'm watching you~ Akaito'_

He let out a growl, what kind of sick freak would send this to Len. Akaito couldn't of escaped right? The cops had the place surrounded. Then again it was a cabin in the woods and it was night when he was rescued. It wouldn't be impossible for Akaito to have escaped.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here I won't let him take you again," Kaito said as he went back to Len and brought him into a hug.

Len couldn't stop shaking and he just wanted to climb into a hole and hide there and not be spotted by Akaito again. He was terrified of his brother and he didn't or more of couldn't calm down. He was so worked up that he hugged Kaito close and began to cry into his chest. What could they do? Len was probably being watched and that scared him. He turned around to see if he was there and he thought he saw him so he jumped and ran to the other side of the room.

"GAH!" He yelled out when he thought he saw him but it was only his imagination. He looked around and he couldn't find Akaito. The thing you fear the most is what you don't see and Len couldn't see him which made him more scared.

"Kaito, I'm scared." He said to the other as he put his hands to his head and trembled in fear as his mind began to play tricks on him yet again. "Help me." He mumbled.

* * *

_Dum dum dum XD It may take a while to release the next chapter but I will :3_


	23. In my arms

_I'm in the middle of exams at the minute XD_

* * *

"It's going to be okay, I won't leave you until we catch him for real this time," Kaito said as he held Len close to his chest. After all the only reason Len was caught in the first place was because he left the blond at home when he went to work and Akaito was able to get Len to open the door before capturing him. If Kaito was there with his gun he was sure he could of protected Len better. As he was thinking how to say this though Len suddenly jumped and looked at something Kaito couldn't see before running across to a different side of the room.

"Len, what are you…calm down a bit and..." Kaito said trying to calm the frightened male as he tried to understand what was making the other male run around so frantic. He didn't see anything that showed Akaito was anywhere near like Len was acting.

"Len, Akaito isn't here. We don't even know if he did escape, and if he did it's a lot harder to sneak in here past the guards than to have a letter placed on a tray," Kaito said as he went over to Len and brought him into another hug. "He's not going to get you," he said trying to think of ways to make Len feel more secure. He knew the hospital was compromised and he was also worried about how Len was starting to see Akaito everywhere.

Len's shoulders were held up a bit as he felt the other's touch. He still thought Akaito was near him and he was terrified of that thought. He was still terrified that his own brother was going to search and kill for him but why? Len often thought why his family did awful things to him. It wasn't his fault he was born. He didn't do anything wrong to them and he had a gentle heart as well which meant that he was nothing but gentle to people.

He sobbed into Kaito's chest and hugged him, too scared to utter a single syllable from his breath. He looked at the other with big teary eyes as he cried, trying his best to act brave and act as if nothing was wrong.

"I-I know he isn't. Kaito...I-I love you..." He muttered under his breath shakily as he hugged the man tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting his warmth to leave his side.

Kaito felt horrible seeing Len like this. He wanted to get the real answers now but if it turned out that Akaito really did escape then he didn't want to learn it right when Len was in the room. And the blond was too much in a panic attack for him to even think about leaving the room. Len needed him; he needed to be held and comforted and to be told that everything was okay.

Because if that didn't work Kaito didn't know what else he could do for Len. If Len was truly starting to get paranoid and seeing Akaito everywhere he didn't have the skills to deal with that.

"I love you too Lenny, I'll be here for you always," Kaito soothed as he held Len. Placing kisses on Len's forehead then both his cheeks. "Now let's go sit on the bed..." he started before hearing the door to the room open and fought to jump himself as he turned to see the doctor come in to see what all the commotion was.

"I need you to call the police, get Chief Gakupo and tell him it's from Detective Kaito. There was a threatening letter with the food sent to us and it needs to be investigated fast," Kaito said quickly taking charge of the situation.

The doctor that had just entered the room flinched a little as all the information was spat at him but he then nodded his head and ran out. Len was hiding from the open door in case Akaito walked by and saw him. He was shaking violently and wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. He dreaded to think as well as it only got him even more scared and worked up.

The doctor did what he was told and he called the police headquarters, asking for Chief Gakupo as he panicked down the phone about the note that was sent to Len.

"Close the door, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Len screamed after thinking he saw Akaito again. He shut his eyes and tried to take deep breaths but it was no use, in fact, he began to have a panic attack as he gripped his chest and coughed and choked for his breath.

Kaito jumped at the sound of Len freaking out and screaming. He tried to sooth him by comforting him slightly. He patted his head and rocked him back and forth trying to get him to relax in his chest somehow.

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be okay!" Kaito said but actually, he was having his doubts as well. He knew something was off and he didn't really want to lie to Len and say stuff like 'He's far away now' or 'We'll catch him for sure.' If he wasn't so sure about it. He sighed softly and came up with something better to say to the frightened child.

"You're safe in my arms. Whenever you're here, you're always safe." He whispered into the boy's ear as he kissed his forehead. "So please take deep breaths." He said as he sung softly to Len. Len did as he was told and soon, he fell asleep as Kaito's voice soothed him quiet. It was a long day for him. Kaito knew that he had to get out of there in case Akaito was in the area. He only had one place to go and with that, he was able to reach into his pocket and dial one number. One number he knew he could trust in urgent times; Yuma VY2.

* * *

_I had exams but now I am on half term so I should be publishing more chapters XD_


	24. We have guests

_WHY IS YR 10 SOOOO HARD HERE?!_

* * *

"What?!" A 'crappy' and stern voice came from the otherside of the phone that Kaito was holding. He was terrified for Len's sake with everything that was going on and he had no idea how to explain it all to Yuma as he sighed out. He opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it as he couldn't think of anything. _'Len's having a panic attack? No….I couldn't say that? How can I explain this? We need a place to stay for his sake!' _Kaito thought as he looked back at Len who was hugging onto Kaito as if his life depended on it.

"I need your help, Yuma and you're the only one I can turn too. Miku will just tell everybody!" Kaito said after a while of awkward silence from the both of them. There was a sigh from the other side of the phone. It was obvious that Yuma was thinking of something to say.

"Dude, you do know my partner is the head of the Japanese police, Bakaito!" He said as Kaito flinched at being called 'that name' that he hated more than anything. He laughed nervously at Yuma as he swallowed. Yuma may have denied it in front of Miku and the others but Yuma was dating Gakupo Kamui who was the chief and the head of the Japanese police.

"I am aware of this but remember, I used to be Gakupo's doctor." He said to the other male over the phone. When Kaito was still a child, 16 to be exact, he was a doctor and worked in a clinic. He treated Yuma when he was still only 19, recently after his sister had died. But that was five years before. Kaito being the Bakaito, forgot most of the medical knowledge he learnt in those years before and filled his mind up with police and detective work.

"I know you did. You helped me with my night terrors when everybody else thought it was nightmares…..nightmares are suffered in silence and happen once every so often but night terrors, you wake up screaming and crying and it happens most nights." He explained to the other (Mainly me getting my point across for the other story XD) as Kaito listened.  
"I know, I did treat it anyway, the situation here is…..well…..Len got a threating note from his brother and he's scared senseless. We were wondering if we could stay a few nights at your place as he knows where we live." He requested the other male as there was a pause between the two male's.

"I'll go ask Gakki." Yuma said as he disappeared before Kaito had a chance to protest. He could hear talking in the background. Yuma then came back to the phone 5 minutes later, "Yeah, Gakki said, quote, 'You two are always welcome here.'" Yuma said, mimicking Gakupo's voice as he laughed afterwards. Kaito sighed in relief knowing that he could try and calm Len down.

"Could you pick us up now? My car is…..well…I never got it back…" He said with a nervous laugh as he heard Yuma grumble from the other side.  
"FINE! YOU WIN, BAKAITO!" He yelled as he slammed the phone down, leaving one confused Kaito holding Len. Len was still having his panic attack and Kaito noticed it then.

"Len! Just take some deep breaths!" There was no paper bag nearby so Kaito did the right thing and covered the other's mouth with his hand. "Breathe out of your nose!" He said as Len whimpered a bit but then did what he was told and began to breathe in and out of his nose, calming down a little bit. Len sighed in relief when he felt himself calming down. "T-thank you, K-Kaito!" He weakly said to him as he leaned against his shirt.

"I'M HERE!" Yuma burst through the door, seeing Len in Kaito's arms. "I was able to talk things through with the nurses, you're out of immediate danger so you're free to come back with me!" he said as he loaded his gun. "And this is in case we see and sneaking people!" He said with a smirk as a light gleamed in his eyes. "Get too my car now!" He said as Kaito picked Len up and Yuma sneakily went out of the room and looked around, hiding behind walls and signalling that it was safe to go.

Once they were out of the hospital, Yuma opened his car door and Kaito put Len on the back seat as he kissed his forehead. "Try and sleep on the way, Len, it may help." He said with a reassuring grin as Yuma looked at them both, sighing. "WE GOTTA MOVE GUYS!" He said as Kaito nodded, getting in the front as Yuma followed, starting the engine up. He then drove the car quickly and went around the corner. Len was fast asleep in the back seat as Kaito kept looking back at him every so often. He smiled softly, seeing Len's sleeping face.

"Eyes at the front, Bakaito!" Yuma said as Kaito snapped out of his daydream.  
"Right!" He said as he kept looking around for where Akaito may had been. He didn't want him anywhere near Len or himself. If Akaito ever came begging for forgiveness, Kaito was not going to give it to him ever.

Yuma pulled the car over at his house. Him and Gakupo owned a small cottage on the outskirts of Tokyo. He smiled as he got out of the car, stretching his legs. "This is so nice!" He said. "Akaito won't find you here!" He said as he opened the door so Kaito could get Len. Kaito carefully picked the sleeping angel up and carried him inside.

"Gakupo, we have guests!" Yuma said as Gakupo came out with his purple hair down to his waist and a dressing gown.

"Hello there, detective Shion, Mr. Kagamine. How do you do?" He asked with a formal manner as Kaito sighed. "No need for politeness." Kaito said as Gakupo laughed.  
"What's up Kaito, Len?" Gakupo asked as Len woke up from his sleep.  
"K-Kaito? Where are we?" He asked the other as Kaito kissed his forehead.  
"Yuma and Gakupo kindly let us stay here to escape from your brother." Kaito explained with a smile.

* * *

_I'm really sorry it's taking so long *bows*_


	25. A drunken Len

_I TOTALLY FORGOT! I AM SOOOO SORRY!_

* * *

Len listened to everything Kaito said as he tried to smile and calm down at the mention of his brother as he nodded his head, putting a fake smile wide across his face as he blushed madly.

"I-I see…thank you…." Len said as Yuma walked over to him, slumping down next to him as he passed him a beer. "Want one?" He asked as Len looked at it. He observed the can, never had seen it before in his life.  
"What is it?" He asked as he raised his eye brow, Kaito too busy talking to Gakupo to notice the beer can in Yuma's hand.

"Beer." Yuma just said as Len sniffed it.  
"It smells weird." He said as Yuma ruffled his hair.  
"Just try it, it's nice, trust me." He said as Len took a sip, wiping his mouth as he smiled at him and laughed.

"You're right, it is good." He said as Yuma smiled, passing Len a can for himself. Len opened it and began to drink, Kaito, being the idiot, thinking it was coke.  
"Len, me and Gakupo are just going to grab some food that we can cook, Yuma will look after you." He said as he kissed Len's forehead, Len blushing but nodding.  
"B-Be back soon!" He said as Kaito chuckled and hugged him one last time and left Len and Yuma alone together. Yuma laughed evilly.

"Here Len, have another one!" Yuma said as he passed another can to Len who nodded with naivety and took the can. He then drank it all, Yuma's plan working as he cheered silently. Now….he had to wait for his 'vicitm' to arrive back home to make his plan work fully.

"Hey, what do you think the boys are doing at home?" Kaito asked Gakupo as he chuckled lightly. "Well, Len would be with Yuma so having a great big party; you know what Yuma is like." He said as he picked up some eggplant, putting it into his basket. He then went for some banana's and ice-cream. "We could make a banana split later on!" Gakupo said as Kaito laughed.

"That's a great idea!" He said as they checked out and began their journey home. The clouds came in and soon, it began to rain. Kaito sighed, rummaging into his bag and picked out an umbrella and opened it up, the design being ice-creams. He held it over himself, leaving no room for Gakupo to get under.

"Hey…can I get under it?" He asked as he smiled at him, Kaito looking at it then looking at Gakupo's idiotic face, edging himself away slowly.  
"No bitch." He simply said as Gakupo made a teary face, Kaito looking away at him as he sighed softly too himself. He just wanted to see Len, even he knew that he wouldn't be able to trust Yuma with Len.

Gakupo put the front door key into the door, turning it as he went in. "Hey uke's!" He said as Kaito had to chuckle. He then saw the sight, Yuma was singing to Barbie girl as Len was wearing a dress. Kaito had to blush at this, the sight of Len in a dress…..just being so frickin adorable. Then he saw the beer cans and Kaito knew who was to blame.

"YUMA!" Kaito shouted as Yuma turned to him and kissed his lips. "My Gakupo!" He said as Kaito pushed him off, throwing up in a sink as Gakupo laughed. "Yes my wonderful Yuma?!" He asked. Len swayed towards Kaito.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiittttttoooooooo niiiiiii-sssssaaaannnnnnn!" He said as Kaito looked at him. "Len…you're drunk….." He said as Len laughed.  
"I'm not drunk, I'm sober neeeeee!" He said as he hugged the other, Kaito kissing his forehead gently.  
"You reek of alcohol, that Yuma, tricking you." He said as Len began to grind his hips up and down Kaito's crotch area, moaning quietly as he blushed madly.

Kaito looked at him as he had a blush of his own. "L-Len…..w-what are you doing?" He asked as Len laughed. "I'm grinding nngh on you, what do you think neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" He asked as he laughed. Len, the normal, innocent boy was….turning the tables.

"Len, you're drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you!" He said as Len pouted at Kaito.  
"I told you….I am S-O-B-E-R!" He said as Kaito chuckled.  
"Sure Len, sure." He said as Len pouted more before pushing Kaito to the floor, kissing his lips passionately as he did so. He then climbed onto his hips as he began to grind against him but harder as he had more surface area and then held Kaito's shoulders.

"You're hard which mean you like it!" He said as he moaned out loudly and held him close. "I'm also hard!" He whispered as he then held him and licked his neck, Kaito moaning out.

"I don't wanna take advantage of you. It's wrong!" He said as Len laughed.  
"I am soooooooooober nya!" He said as he then began to rub Kaito's member through the fabric, Kaito moaning out loudly, grabbing Len's shoulders. Len made no effort unzipping Kaito's trousers and his own as he began to grind again, him and Kaito moaning out.

Gakupo covered Yuma's eyes. "I know you're drunk but this is one thing you don't wanna see." He said as he took Yuma out of the room and into their own room, mainly to get away from Kaito and Len. Kaito blushed softly as Len did this, Len seeing the male's erect member as he smirked, touching the tip of it so see a reaction as Kaito leaked pre-cum.

"Seeeeee you're horny neeeeeeee!" He said as he climbed onto his hips, spreading his legs apart and then holding his cheeks apart as well. Kaito looked at him. "Don't d-do that, you'll hurt yourself!" He said as Len shrugged, pushing down onto Kaito's member, Kaito moaning out loudly.

Len let a yelp out as he began to move up and down Kaito's member. Kaito couldn't help but to thrust at some parts as he moaned.

"Now that was a sexy sound!" Len exclaimed as he went and teased his member again with his hole, Kaito moaning out.  
"I-I can't nnggh!" Kaito moaned again as he thrusted into the warm cavern, making sweet noises as he did so. Len moaned, drool dripping from his mouth, being covered in sweat. Kaito had to admit that it was a sexy look for him.

"K-Kaito…..I-I'm cuming!" He said as he soon released his seeds, it hitting Kaito as he licked it off. Len clenched around Kaito's cock as Kaito let a loud moan escape, filling Len up with semen as he moaned one last time. Len got off from him.

"Ooooooooh milk!" He said as he began to lick Kaito's member. "I want all of Kaito's milk!" He said as he began to lick Kaito's member clean, Kaito too tired to even react to this as he sighed in defeat. "Fine…do what you want." He said as Len laid against his chest, basically passing out.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for this delay XDD_


End file.
